What The Seasons Change
by SimplyPassingBy
Summary: Moving to a new school can be rough, especially your senior year. Follow all your favorite Adventure Time characters through one year of High School. Through all the drama, fights, parties, relationships, and heartbreaks. Told in the perspective of Marshall Lee and Marceline. (Totally a Marcelee fic.) Please enjoy! Please review! [Rated M for reasons.]
1. Welcome Back

_**Introduction:**_

* * *

Aaa High is a high school on the outskirts of a small town that barely has two thousand residents. Moving from a larger city, to a small town can make things easier - or more difficult. Most average nineteen year old gals would be intimidated by moving hundreds of miles away from her friends, family, and old life - But Marceline is no normal gal - plus, Aaa High is kind of rad once you get settled in.

* * *

_**Marshall Lee POV:**_

* * *

"Son of a bitch..." Marshall Lee groans.

"It always has to rain in this shithole, doesn't it?" Marshall takes one last drag of his cigarette and throws what is left in a newly forming puddle. He doesn't really hate this town, but he doesn't really care for it either. He sighs and begins carefully walking under the overhang of the gyms roof, trying desperately not to get wet. He's not really supposed to smoke on campus, but he has learned how to get away with it.

Marshall heard the first bell ring, signalling that he was already late. He laughs to himself, "Well Marshall, you're late on the first day of your senior year." Not that he particularly cares - He sort of enjoys having the schools unofficial record for most tardies.

"Glob, I fucking hate this place," Marshall mumbles under his breath, as he enters the front doors. Which was only half true, he hates the work and oppression, but he loves the pranks, friends, and parties that the school year always brought on.

"You're tardy Marshall," Mrs. Finks snorts, as he walks into the auditorium late. "Yeah, well, sue me" Marshall retorts. Over the years he had established an unspoken mutual agreement with most teachers. If he didn't cause too much trouble for them, they would let him be sarcastic and rude. Honestly, his teachers realized that it was more trouble than he was worth to punish him every time he was out of line.

Marshall takes a seat at the back of the auditorium just in time for Mr. Owl, the principle, to start his run of the mill first day of school speech. After all the new teachers had been introduced, Mr. Owl let the students go explore the campus, and see what rooms were where, and get acquainted with the teachers, and new teachers - Marshall always guessed that was the perks of being in a smaller school, there was a bit more freedom than most schools. His school never did anything the first day. Matter of fact, there were only a couple of bells all day. Pretty righteous, in his book.

The entire school stood, except a few, and made their way down the auditorium aisles to the exits in the back of the enormous room.

Marshall sat back in his chair, one leg propped on the chair in front of him silently judging the crowd, seeing if any new hot girls came, or if any old girls got hot over the summer. That was probably his favorite part of school; the girls. He never had a problem flirting, so he stays pretty entertained - though he hasn't been in a relationship since Ashley. Most of the girls that pass by him smile or wave, a few even call out his name. As is his style, he casually nods his head at most of them, and occasionally winks at the cute ones. He had flirting down to a science.

"Marshall!"

A males voice cut through the incoherent chatter of the student mob. Marshall remains seated, leg propped up. Finn burst through the crowd, and made his way to him. They share a fist bump.

"What's up man, how'd summer treat you?" Finn asks right off.

"Ahh, you know. Same as ever. Still on the football team?" Marshall replies.

"You bet'cha! Thinking about being a hall monitor or principles assistant this year."

"What? Lame kid, real lame." Marshall laughs, still casually gesturing at females.

"Nah man, it's gonna be totally math! Jake might even join me!"

"Whatever man, still pretty lame." Marshall finally stood up, "I'll catch you later man. I'm fixing to go jam in the music room."

"Alright, see you at lunch." Finn replies, ending their conversation with another fist bump.

* * *

The crowd had died down enough for Marshall to get out fairly fast. He strolls down the hall, hands in his pockets, smirking and winking at any cute girls he saw. He shook his head, and silently laughs at all Freshmen stocking their lockers with school supplies - Some people are too eager for this whole 'school' thing. In his daze he accidentally bumps into a Sophomore. "Hey, watch were you're go..." he starts, but stops. He'd bumped into a young blonde. She was wearing a white beanie, blue shirt, and a blue skirt.

"Well, hey there cutie" Marshall half smirks, eyeing the girl from head to toe. The blonde's cheeks become rosy. He feeds off of these things.

"Hey, M-Marshall? Is that your name?" she replies, trying not to make eye contact.

"Do I know you?" he asked smoothly, running a hand through his shaggy dark hair.

"N-no. I just saw - well heard - some other girls talk to you in the auditorium." she answers, nervously.

"Oh," he laughs, "yeah, it's sort of a shame I don't know you. You're pretty cute, maybe I'll bump into you again some time." He finishes off with a wink.

Her eyes instantly shot back to the ground, her cheeks turn dark red, and a small smile starts to form. She quickly scurries past him. Marshall is pleased with his womanizing abilities. Glad to know he hasn't lost them over a long, boring summer. Marshall Lee - Lady killer.

Once he's done basking in his own glory, Marshall leaves the main building and takes the sidewalk to the Arts building. He ran into Jake, Finn's older brother, along the way.

"What's up, Jake?" Marshall initiates the conversation.

"Just coming back from the art room. Totally doing sculpting this year!" Jake replies.

"Got'cha. That bitch still teaching in there?" Marshall raises an eyebrow.

"Hey! She's a nice lady!" Jake snaps back, waving a finger.

Marshall laughs, "Whatever, man. I'll catch you later. I'm about to go jam."

They fist bumped, and went their separate directions. It's funny, really, that they are pretty chill friends now. Just a few years ago Marshall used to scare the shit out of Jake. Jake used to think he was a vampire, or a villain, or something - He is a villain, so he says, but not a vampire. It probably didn't help that when Marshall found out, he purposely lead him on for the laughs. But, as Finn and Marshall started hanging out, Jake came around and got over his irrational fear of the mythical world.

* * *

A few minutes later, Marshall opens the door to the art building. He strolls down to the music room, and swings the door open. He spends every first day here, pretty much all day - Aside from smoke breaks and lunch. "Ey, Mrs. Wood. Lookin' good." he gives her a wink and click with his mouth - He gets along with the music teacher better than anyone else hes ever met, even though she has never taught him anything. But she lets him cuss, and do pretty much anything he wants, simply because she respects his musical talent. "I see summer hasn't changed you," she jokes. They make small talk briefly, but then Marshall is off to the closet to find a guitar.

"Ey, yo, Mrs. Wood. Where's my guitar?" Marshall yells over loud clanks of cymbals, and various other instruments he picks up along the way.

"Oh, someone came in a couple of minutes ago, and asked if I had one they could play. You know the guitar isn't actually yours, right? It's first come first serve. Sorry Marsh." Mrs. Wood informs him from the closets entrance. Marshall squints at her and grobbles as he walks out of the closet and out of the room, with a "See ya later Mrs. Wood."

"Who would take my guitar? I'm like the only one around here who knows a damn thing about music." Marshall mumbles to himself, walking down the empty hallway. He takes pride in his music, and it's honestly the most important thing in his life. He wants a smoke. He rationalizes his chain smoking with, '_since I didn't get to finish my last one, it's acceptable to smoke another now._'

He exits the front doors, and takes the sidewalk around the art building. In between the art and science buildings is as small break area under an awning. A couple benches, a water fountain, and some tacky bushes. No one really used it, because it was so out of the way. He typically walked through the small field past the awning to the back of the science building to smoke, because the only thing behind the science and art buildings is a forest. No one could see him, or smell his smoke from there. He applauds himself for finding the place. Most kids are dumb, and try to smoke in the bathroom, but they always get caught. He's been smoking here for over two years now.

* * *

However, today was different. The break area wasn't empty. Sitting in the bench in front of Marshall was a pale girl, holding his guitar. She was honestly gorgeous. Long, black, flowing hair. She was pale, but she made it work. She was wearing a red and black stripped long sleeve shirt that fell off of her left shoulder slightly, ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of vans. She continues to strum the guitar with her eyes shut, unaware of his presence. Marshall Lee had never seen this girl before, and that's what grabs his interest most - Marshall knows all the girls in school.

Marshall starts walking towards her. The closer he got, the more he recognizes the song she was playing. He starts singing along.

"_... It's no surprise to me, I am my own worst enemy._

_Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out me._

_The smoke alarm is going off, and there's a cigarette still burn-ing..._"

She slowly opens one eye, and raises an eyebrow. Marshall stands with his hands in his pockets, smiling.

"Never heard anyone else play that acoustic." Marshall compliments her. She doesn't reply, but just stares at him, with both eyes now.

Finally she breaks the silence. "So, you're good for something more than flirting with girls?" She smirks. "You might know that, if you'd talk to me before judging me." Marshall retorts, taking a seat on a bench across from this radical dame. "Whatever" she replies coolly, going back to the guitar. She starts playing a different song. He knows this one too. He begins to sing again.

"_I got a regret right now..._

_The air is so cold and numb..._

_Let me go in her room..._

_I wanna take off her clothes..._"

She looks up at him. Marshall is smiling. "I'm not surprised you know that one..." she laughs. "Ohh, she's got jokes!" he shoots back. She mocks him, and he sticks his tongue out at her. "You're such a child" she snorts. "A child with great taste in music," he gives her a wink. She rolls her eyes, and goes back to strumming the guitar. "I'll give you that" she agrees.

Another short awkward silence passes - Marshall usually never has to deal with these kinds of things, but this girl is different. He can't seem to swoon her. "Hey, I'll play you a couple songs" he offers. She looks at him with a smirk and asks, almost insultingly, "you play?"

"Yeah, sure. Since I was nine" he replies, running a hand through his hair, as if to say 'not-to-brag-or-anything.'

"Rad," she replies, "I've been playing since I was eight, but I guess i'll see what you've got." She hands the guitar to Marshall - 'His' guitar.

* * *

He plays fragments of a few songs, while she sings along. He couldn't best her musical knowledge - Nor could she best him. They play acoustic versions of punk songs, and old school rock back and forth all day long, only taking breaks for Marshall to smoke when the rain finally let up. They even play through lunch.

"You know smoking's bad for you right?" she tells him as he stands to take a five minute leave.

"Oh, really? No one ever told me."

"Sarcastic asshole," she rolls her eyes and smiles, "think I can bum one off of you?"

"Thought it was bad for you?" he replies, smirking.

She laughs, "Chyeah, if I listened to what people said..."

Marshall extends his arm to help her up, but she stands by herself leaving him hanging awkwardly. He plays it off as smooth as he could and takes lead on the stroll to his smoking spot. They slip behind the science building. Marshall offers this mystery girl a cigarette, and she accepts. He gives her a light too. They smoke in silence for a few odd minutes. Finally she breaks.

"You know, you really aren't such a bad guy, and I've never met anyone else that will play acoustic punk with me."

"Yeah, I bet you feel bad about giving me such a hard time, huh?" Marshall teases.

She laughs, "Nope" and blows smoke in his face. Of course he blows smoke back at her. This starts a smoke war, lasting as long as one of them still had a lit cigarette.

Marshall throws his cigarette butt up on the roof. She attempts to do the same, but the butt falls back down in front of her feet.

"What? Having trouble getting it up?" Marshall laughs.

She punches him in the shoulder, raises an eyebrow, and stares him down, before giggling.

"I have to give you that one, that was pretty funny."

The last bell of the day rings before they make it back to the break area. She starts to walk towards the parking lot, but Marshall calls out;

"Hey wait, you never told me. What's your name?" he asks, trying to be chill.

This is a wicked gal. She can play, has killer style, and a sense of humor. He has to at least know her name. She turns around, and shoots him a smile. She winks at him.

"I'm Marceline."

* * *

**Authors note:** I have a little more of this story written already, but I want to test the waters and see if anyone is interested in reading more of it. Reviews would be rad.

Enjoy the read, and take it easy.


	2. Day Dreaming

**Marceline POV:**

* * *

It's funny really. Marceline never thought she'd meet someone that she got along with at her new school, especially the first day. The only person she actually knew from Aaa High was Bonnibel, and they never really got along after their awkward lesbian fling ended when they were fifteen. She actually moved to avoid the ridicule from the kids in Ooo. Apparently, she came to Aaa. Who'd of guessed they'd ever meet up again?

Marceline only saw Bonnibel once all day - mainly because she spent most of the day playing guitar with Marshall, but she didn't really care to talk to her anyway. From what she could tell, ole Bonny was pretty well liked here, why risk ruining it by befriending her again?

The car stops outside of the house Marceline is living in. She drags herself to the door, fumbles with the keys for a minute, and lets herself in. She's not really used to having a house all to herself. In a way its peaceful, but it can be oh so boring. She's gotten pretty good at killing time though, usually by playing one of her many instruments or watching television - even though she hates most of the shows these days.

"What to do today?" Marceline asks herself aloud.

She thumbs through a couple of books on the coffee table, but decides she'll have enough books to read during this school year. "Let's see what's on the tube," she mumbles, still talking to herself. It became a pretty regular thing over the summer - not to the insane level or anything, she just liked her own company is all.

Hours pass as Marceline carries out her normal time killing routines, and cooks herself dinner.

After dinner, she showers, slips into some pajamas, and picks up her favorite bass guitar. Propped up in bed, she practices a couple of songs she's working on. Tweaking them where necessary, removing some parts she didn't know why she put in in the first place, and adding in new parts.

This continues for several hours before she realizes it's midnight, and she has school tomorrow. She yawns, and begins plucking her bass while singing "school blows" over and over.

Finally she convinces herself she needs to sleep, and puts her bass down beside her bed.

"I'll be back again tomorrow" she says in a seductive tone, winking at her bass just before she nods off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning:

* * *

Marceline's alarm clock work her up at 6:40 AM. She laid in bed with a pillow over her face, contemplating skipping today. She later decides she needs to go, because why not? Not much to do around the house. It's really quite sad when your house is so boring you prefer to go to school.

Marceline rolled out of bed, and retrieved her pack of stoags. Smoking kills - but what doesn't these days? That's what she'd always said.

She fumbles down the stairs and puts on a pot of coffee. Some sort of odd foreign blend she couldn't pronounce that actually made the coffee red, which was fine by her, seeing as red was her favorite color. When the coffee was ready, she poured herself a cup and headed to the front door. She sat outside on the porch, and lit a cigarette, staring at the zippo she had stolen from her ex boyfriend a couple months back. The dick.

"Why do I still hold onto this thing?" she mumbles aloud to herself, taking another drag from her cigarette.

Marceline didn't like to think about him too much, so she didn't. She just watched the birds fly and the trees sway with the wind as she puffed on her joe. She loves living in the woods, even if the house Keila was letting her stay in was a piece, she can't complain.

She flicks her cigarette into the lawn and mopes back indoors - she hates mornings - and gets dressed. Nothing too classy, just a flannel, some skinnies, a pair of Toms, and a beanie. No make up, because she never really got into girly things like that.

"Glob, I'm so damn tired. Why does school have to be so early?" she complains to herself, rubbing her eyes.

With a long sigh, she forces herself out of the bedroom and exits the front door. She starts the car Keila is letting her borrow, and pops in her favorite CD. She actually owes Keila pretty hard for all this. Which is a problem, because Marceline doesn't like debts, but she is grateful that Keila is helping her out.

* * *

Marceline drives down the gravel driveway, which seems to go on forever, and gets on the highway that leads into town. Before three songs are up, shes almost to the schools parking lot.

"It's not too late to turn around..." she contemplates, half serious.

She loses all concentration on her mental debate when a motorcycle passes her, weaving between her and a car in the oncoming lane. She flips him off and honks her horn - slight road rage has taken over. Like clock work, the motorcyclist returns the gesture. Marceline is beyond pissed off at this point, but before she can act, her anger becomes confusion. The motorcycle is turning into the school - her school?

She drives into the parking lot, and parks beside the motorcycle. In sheer disbelief, she rubs her eyes. Twice. The jackass motorcyclist was the same jackass womanizer guitarist.

"Marshall Lee?" she asked confused.

"Huh?" he grunts turning around to see her sitting in the car he just flipped off. "Marceline?"

"Yeah, nice driving jackass." she rolls her eyes. He laughs scratching the back of his head, and approaches the car.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I guess." he starts, "but to be fair you were going slow."

"Slow? I was doing 35 in a school zone!" she yells back at him.

Marshall just laughs.

"It is a pretty rad bike though," Marceline adds in once her road rage subsides, "where'd you get it?"

"Ahh, it used to be my dads." he replies, shrugging his shoulders and glancing at the bike.

"He just lets you drive it?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, he doesn't really have much of a say in it anymore." Marshall replies, pretending to scratch his chin.

It only took a few seconds for Marceline to realize what he meant.

"Oh, dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know." she gets out of the car, and takes a few steps towards him.

Marshall just shrugs his shoulders and smiles, "Eh, don't worry about it. It's water under the bridge." He raises his hand for a fist bump. Marceline smiles and returns the gesture, still feeling a bit bad for accidentally bringing up the deceased. She sort of felt bad for this womanizer now - family problems hit too close to home.

They stand facing each other awkwardly smiling for what feels like years, until the bell saves her. Marshall sighs, and rubs his face.

"Guess we better get to class" he mumbles.

They start walking toward the front doors, maneuvering around cars parked in their walking path.

"Hey, what class do you have first?" Marshall Lee asks from over a car between them.

"I dunno, like, art or something?" Marceline replies.

He laughs while shaking his head, "let me warn you, that teacher is a bitch."

"Totally noted" she gives him a smile before they part ways at the front door.

* * *

'Marshall was right, this lady? Total bitch.' Marceline thought to herself as she sat in the back of the art classroom, fighting the urge to sleep. But, every time she would start to doze off, the teacher would raise her voice and wake her up.

She was standing in front of the class explaining 'art theory' or something.

"I thought art was about being spontaneous and natural?" some kid in the second row asks. The teacher gave him a stare that can only be categorized as a 'go die' stare.

"Well class, since we have some wise guys in here, I am fixing to pass out your art text books - No wait, Jake, you pass out the text books." she orders.

"Ahhhhhhh, but Mrs. Bog, I didn't even do anything." Jake grovels.

"Do you want to do sixty vocab words?" she threatens.

Jake sighs, grabs the entire stack of books, and mops around passing them out - he's actually really strong, now that Marceline thinks about it. That's a fuckload of books.

"Alright class, now that you have your Art Theory textbooks, do all the vocab for chapters one and two. Oh, and no talking." the teacher demands, with a grim smile.

'Why does art even have vocab. What the fuck, man?' Marceline thinks.

* * *

The rest of her before lunch classes weren't have as bad as Mrs. Bog's class.

In History Marceline learned about how the world was in its first ever nuclear war - mainly because the history teacher Mr. Adams served with the National Marines in the war - he made sure the class knew that. Agriculture was pretty standard. The teacher, Mr. Tree-Trunks was hella cool and let her sleep. Astronomy was totally rad, her old school didn't offer this class, so she was actually psyched for it - she secretly loved space. Her last class before lunch was math, Mr. Cuber was cool and all, but she hates math.

* * *

When the lunch bell finally rang, Marceline felt brain dead. She remained seated while all the other students flooded the exit - she doesn't do crowds - unless its a concert.

"Hey, Marcy." she heard a familiar voice right behind her. She turned around to see, exactly who she thought it would be, Marshall Lee.

"Hey dude, I didn't even know you were in here." she snorted.

"Yeah, even pretty boys have to have math to graduate." he laughs. She rolls her eyes.

"So what's up, is that art teacher a bitch or what?" Marshall continues.

"Ahemmmm." Mr. Cuber huffed from his desk on the other side of the room.

Marshall stuck his tongue out at the teacher, and stood up. "Common, let's go to lunch."

Marceline packed up her textbook, and followed Marshall down the hallways - which were relatively empty now - kids really dig lunch. They don't talk much on the way to the cafeteria. Marshall does compliment Marceline's outfit, but that's the height of the conversation.

Before too long, they arrive at the cafeteria line and are stuck in the very back with all the Freshmen.

"Hold up, I got this." Marshall assures Marceline.

Marshall steps out of line and goes close to the front, where he strikes up a conversation with a girl she doesn't recognize. It only takes seconds before the girl is laughing, and Marshall turns around motioning Marceline to come over there. A little hesitant at first, she takes the invitation and walks past hundreds of kids and over to Marshall.

"This lovely lady said we could get in front of her." Marshall smiles, and the girl blushes.

"Hey, thanks" Marceline tells the girl, but she doubts she even heard her. She now has Marshall Lee in front of her, for all her viewing pleasure. Honestly, Marceline didn't see what all the girls here saw in him. '_So what he dresses totally rad, has long hair, a baby face, and a smooth deep voice - okay, whats so great about that?_' She thought to herself. '_He also plays guitar.. And has a good taste in music.. And is sort of has a way with words.. He's pretty funny.. And in his own weird way is sort of sweet.._' She continued, lost in her own thoughts.

A familiar voice broke Marceline's concentration. "Hey, Marcy. That's your tray."

Coming out of her own head, she spins around to see Marshall standing behind her, smirking.

She turns back around, grabs her tray smiling and blushes a bit. She tries to hide it from Marshall, because it's not like she likes him or anything, she's just blushing because she just realized something.

She totally just day dreamed about Marshall Lee.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**Thanks for the reviews already! It's killer knowing someone is liking this. And I know, I know. Marshall on a bike? But don't worry, I have a great explanation for it in the Chapters to come.  
I'm glad some of you are digging this, I really enjoy working on it, and will get as much done before I go to boot camp as possible. I promise. (I'm actually running today while my Sergeants evaluate me. That starts in like, ten minutes. Lol.)

**Marceleeregina: **Thanks for the review! I'll keep'em coming - I actually have this entire story plotted out. It's just filler between major events that is killing me. :P


	3. Behind Closed Doors

**Warning:  
**This Chapter does make use of this stories 'Mature' rating. You have been warned.

* * *

**Marshall POV:**

* * *

Marceline got her lunch tray before Marshall. She stood outside of the line, silently waiting for his guidance - it's her first day eating lunch here, her and Marshall skipped lunch the day before, so she doesn't know anyone.

Marshall approaches her, tray in hand, "What? Waiting for me?" He smiles. Marceline just rolls her eyes, which made Marshall snicker.

"Common, I'll introduce you to some people I know." Marshall offers.

"Are they girls you want to undress?" She retorts, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Marcy. You're so funny." He replies in a sarcastic tone.

"Why did you start calling me Marcy, anyway?" She snaps back - not actually irritated, just giving him a hard time.

"I 'unno, just thought it was groovy. So, I roll with it." He replies, shrugging his shoulders.

Marceline smiled,. "Groovy? What is this? The 70's?" She laughed.

"Hey! Someone's gotta keep these stellar words alive!" He shot her a grin.

"Whatever you say." She laughs again. "Where are these friends of yours?

"Over here," Marshall nodded his head to the left, "They are some pretty rad people. Little weird, but totally cool once you get to know them." He finishes as he leads the way to a table far on the left.

When the two arrive at Marshall's lunch table, the students sitting there cheer. Some give him high fives, fist bumps, and hugs - nobody saw Marshall all summer, so they were stoked to reunite with their friend. Marceline stood awkwardly behind him, tapping one foot and looking around the room.

Once everyone was through socializing with Marshall, they sat back down and began to stare at Marceline. Marshall caught their stares, and defuses the situation immediately.

"Ey, yo, guys this is Marceline. She's going to be sitting with us."

* * *

**Marceline POV:**

* * *

'_Who would have guessed a womanizer like Marshall would be friends with Bonny?_' Marceline thought to herself. '_This could get awkward real fast.._' - Marceline doesn't do awkward. Before she could come up with a game plan for avoiding contact with Bonnibel, Marshall introduces her to the group. In perfect harmony, the group each utter their own form of greetings to Marceline.

"What's up guys?" she said, more of a greeting than an actual question. But, Jake replied.

"Complaining about the dirt this school calls 'mashed potatoes." He pouts.

"Jake, common man, once you get past the smell and the slight yellow tint it's not that bad..." A boy in white beanie assures him, taking a bite of mashed potatoes, but quickly spitting it out. This made Marshall and Marceline snicker. They each take a seat at the far end of the table were there were open seats.

"Finn, dude, it's yellow." Marshall comments, still snickering, "You can't defend it. It's probably puke or some shit." Jake fist bumps Marshall for his comment.

"Marshall! Manners, we are trying to eat here!" Bonnibel snaps at him.

"Huh, yeah, emphasis on 'trying', if you can manage to eat this, i'll give you money." He retorts.

Marceline wants to laugh, and it looks like everyone else does too, but they can see the displeasure in Bonnibel's eyes. Before any verbal debate could break out, a young blonde wearing a white beanie approaches the table.

"Hey guys, is it alright if I sit here?" She squeaks.

"Well of course, Fionna." Bonnibel replies with a smile.

"Hey, Fionna? That's your name." Marshall comments, giving her a grin.

Fionna blushes and looks down at her tray, not responding to Marshall. Marceline couldn't tell if she was uncomfortable because Marshall was a little overbearing with his flirting, or if the girl likes Marshall. Maybe she just doesn't like sitting beside guys she doesn't know? All Marceline knows for sure is, this girl seems hella awkward.

"You two know each other?" Finn asks, taking a bite of meatloaf.

"We ran into each other in the hall." Marshall and Fionna reply at the same time. Fionna glancing back down at her tray, yet to even pick up a fork. Dammit, this girl was so awkward, she actually made Marceline feel awkward for her!

"Anyway, what'd you do all summer Marshall? No one heard from you since school got out." Jake asked, taking a bite of meatloaf.

"Ah ya know, fuckin' chillin'. Being a villain." Marshall replies, putting on a devilish grin.

* * *

Lunch went pretty well. Marceline got along with everyone - excuse Bonny, who she has yet to make conversation with. She seemed to fit right in with the group, joining in on inappropriate jokes, laughing when Jake put all of his food in his cup and poured it on Finn's tray, and she even attempted to imitate a sloth when Finn asked "what noise do sloths make?"

The rest of the day was pretty standard. Boring classes, which result in sleeping in class. Before Marceline knew it, the final bell was ringing, signaling she had survived another day of school. Two down, too many more to go.

* * *

Marceline throws her books in her locker and huffs. She stood staring into her locker, zoned out, for what seemed like an hour, before she felt an elbow in her back. She turns around to see Marshall walking past her, glancing over his shoulder, smiling.

She watches him walk down the hall, hitting on several girls along the way. She mentally laughed at herself for day dreaming about him earlier. She knew guys like him her whole life - hell, dated a few of them. '_He's just a better looking Ash._' She thought to herself, closing her locker. Marceline hates to think that about Marshall, because she likes him as a friend, but the facts were there - He is nice, but he is also a player, you can take nothing for face value. It's all about what he wants, and how he can get it.

Marceline finishes convincing herself that Marshall is no good for her as she exits the front door - It's simple, she just won't date Marshall Lee. Easy fix. '_Speak of the devil_' she thought as she approaches the car she was borrowing. Marshall was propped up against it waiting for her.

"Hey, Marcy." He starts, scratching the back of his head, "I thought it'd be killer to get together sometime and jam. What'cha think?"

Marceline smiles.

"Yeah, I think that would be pretty groovy." She replies, in a mocking tone.

Marshall rolls his eyes, "Alright, well let me get your number, and I'll hit you up some time."

"Marshall. Is this some elaborate plot to try to get with me? First you get my number, then you start texting me sweet things... And then..." She says, cocking her head sideways, biting her right index finger.

"W-What? N-No. Shut up. It'd just be easier, ya know? " He stutters, nervously running a hand through his shaggy hair.

Marceline gives him a smug grin. "Relax, for someone who dishes it out so much, you can't take a joke for shit."

"Hey, ya know, sorry I don't understand bad humor." He laughs, as she playfully punches him in the shoulder.

"If I give you my number, will you get off my car?"

"Why so quick to get rid of me?"

Marceline laughed, "You're such a loser, take my damn number and go on."

Marceline scribbles her number down on a piece of paper she had in her pocket and gives it to Marshall. He smiles, sticks the piece of paper in his back pocket, and walks over to his motorcycle.

"Thanks, Marcy." He gives her a smile before revving his bike and peeling out of the schools parking lot.

Marceline arrives home roughly fifteen minutes later. She mopes out of her car and fumbles with the locked door. Eventually, she gets the key right and gains entrance to her own house - somewhat her house - and walks to the kitchen table to grab her smokes. She then heads back outside, leaving the door open, and lights up a cigarette.

She stares at Ash's lighter, remembering how much of a douche he was. She laughs briefly at the thought of him. "Such an asshole." She announces aloud. She takes another hit of her cigarette.

Before too many bad memories start coming back, she puts his lighter back in her pocket. She shakes her head in attempt to clear her memory of him. When this fails, she tries to think about something else - more specifically someone else. Marshall Lee.

She doesn't quite get this boy. He's definitely different - that's for sure. '_He is flirtatious, but in a different manner. His compliments seem genuine, like he actually means to brighten a girls day. But then he has this whole 'bad boy' aspect he's going for, which everyone seems to buy into._' Marceline sighs, closing her eyes. '_This boy is no different than the rest, he's just better at what he does, is all._'

Marceline finishes her cigarette and tosses it into the front lawn. She remains seated, still contemplating Marshall - For a boy she refuses to like, he sure is taking up a lot of her time.

* * *

**Marshall POV:**

* * *

Marshall weaves through traffic on his motorcycle - he swears the two yellow lines in the middle of the road are a motorcycle lane. He loves his bike, it is like a second child to him - right after his favorite bass, of course.

He arrives at his estate only minutes after leaving school - Considering he doesn't believe in speed limits, it should come as no shock to anyone that he can get home in five minutes, flat. He eases his precious bike into his shed and nudges the kick stand open.

'_First things first,_' he thinks, pulling out a slightly crumpled pack of Marlboro reds, '_Smoke._' He retrieves his favorite zippo from his pocket and lights up. He takes a long drag, "Much better."

Marshall starts walking toward his house, casually puffing on his cigarette. He climbs the five steps to the porch and opens the door. He walks in, straight past his living room and heads for upstairs.

"Marshall? Not even going to say 'hi'?" A voice cries out from his kitchen.

He knows this voice oh too well. He hangs his head, letting out a sigh while expelling smoke from his nose. He walks calmly into the kitchen were he is greeted by a petite girl with snow white hair, wearing black skinnies and a gray v-neck that was cut too low - You could quite easily see her cleavage from across the room.

"Hey baby." She smiled at Marshall.

"Get out." Marshall growled.

"Awh, common honey, I'm sorry." She whined softly, walking towards him.

"Ashley, leave." He pressed on.

He takes a puff of his cigarette as she approaches him. She stops in front of him, quickly snatches the cigarette out of his hand, and takes a drag.

"I'm serious. Leave. Now." He instructs very firmly, trying to keep a level head.

Ashley ignores his demands and steps up on her tip toes and kisses Marshall, wrapping one hand around the back of his head, and the other around his waist - Careful not to burn him with the cigarette. He tries to push her back, but she clings tighter to him, forcing a long kiss - Not that Ashley is stronger, he just doesn't want to physically hurt her. Finally, he pushes her away and coughs up smoke - the smoke she never exhaled earlier.

Marshall raises his left hand and points at the door, "Leave. Give me back my cigarette and go."

Ashley giggles, and steps closer to Marshall, grabbing his waist, forcing her chest into his torso. Marshall tries to avoid staring down, as not to get seduced, because he had a good idea of what she was trying to do. His only move is to step back, and when he tries to, she follows.

Marshall is sick of the games. He looks down at her smiling face, and locks eyes with her.

"Get out of here. Please." He mutters.

Ashley bites her bottom lip. She looks down before taking her left hand and trailing his side down to his crotch. She looks back up at his face, and catches him swallow.

"Baby, I don't think you really want me to leave." She says as she starts to unbuckle her belt.

Marshall can't find the motivation to move.

She continues to unzip his pants, dropping his cigarette on the kitchen floor. She places a hand on his chest guiding him backwards into his living room were she pushes him back on the couch. She takes her shirt off and tosses it to Marshall. He makes no effort to catch it, and it lands on his face. He slowly slides it off revealing his blank face, mouth hung open.

Ashley grins as she takes his shoes and socks off, before she grabs the end of his skinny jeans and rips them off. She leans in and pulls his shirt off his torso. She runs her hand down from his collar bone to his navel. Marshall doesn't move or speak - Hell, he's not even sure if he's breathing. She proceeds to remove her shoes and pants before climbing on top of him.

"Common baby, you do the rest." Ashley kisses him, grabbing his wrist and gesturing him to remove her bra.

Marshall does as he is instructed, and unlatches her bra. She slides it down her arms and tosses it aside. She leans in and kisses him. He doesn't close his eyes, but he kisses her back.

Ashley breaks away from the kiss and stands up. She slides her panties off her legs, and works Marshall out of his boxers - Marshall still in a state of shock. She kneels down on the floor beside him and wraps her lips around him. She bobs her head up and down, causing Marshall to breathe heavily. Marshall snaps out of his paralysis, and runs his left hand through her white hair.

Ashley stops, "Do you like that, baby?"

Marshall nods his head slowly. Ashley smiles at him, and he grins sheepishly right back. She stands up and climbs back on top of him. She reaches beneath herself to find the result of her seduction, and slowly brings herself down on top of it. She yelps, but continues smiling at him. She begins to work her body on top of him. Marshall's breathing increases. Instinctively, he places his hands on her waist as she rides him. Aside from Ashley's moans, the room was quiet - At least, Marshall couldn't hear anything else. He just blankly stares past Ashley, trying to make sense of what is happening.

Ashley's moans grow louder and louder, as she begins bobbing faster and faster. Marshall begins pulling her up and down, up and down, up and down, with a little more force each time. She dug her fingernails into Marshall's chest and arms. Her moans quickly became squeaks and heavy breathing. She grabs Marshall's shoulders and pulls him into her body, still pulsing up and down.

Between squeaks she whispers "Baby, you know what to do."

Marshall gulps, and begins carefully nibbling on her right nipple. His nibbling turns into biting as Ashley's breathing quickens. She digs her nails into his back, drawing blood.

Ashley sighs, loosening her grip on Marshall, and collapses on top of him, forcing him back down onto the couch. She remains limp on top of him for minutes. Marshall lies very still under her, still trying to make sense of this display of affection.

Before he could reach a conclusion, Ashley raises her head, and they lock eyes. She smiles at him, and after a long pause, Marshall returns that smile. She leans in and kisses him. He kisses her back, closing his eyes this time. Minutes pass, and the two remain kissing. Ashley tries to break away, but Marshall pulls her back in. She giggles and kisses him back until he is content.

When Marshall is through, she calmly stands up, and picks up his pant. She digs through his pockets and produces his pack of cigarettes. She opens the pack and pulls out his lucky cigarette and sticks it in her mouth. She proceeds to dig through his other pocket and finds his zippo, and lights the cigarette.

She bends over in front of Marshall, who is still lying silent on the couch, and picks up her panties and slips them on. She takes a puff, and exhales.

"Ashley..." Marshall calls from behind her, now propped up on his couch.

Ashley turns around, cigarette in mouth, and meets Marshall's eyes with hers. He gives her a weak smile.

"... Sometimes, I really miss you." He finishes.

"Awh, Marshy. I miss you too..." Ashley replies.

Marshall smiles at her. She returns a smile.

"... My new boyfriend just isn't as _good_ as you." She continues.

Marshall gulps, and his eyes center on hers, as he watches a sly grin creep across her face. She laughs as she turns around to finish getting dressed. His breathing gets short and fast. He watches in silence as Ashley gets clothed and goes to exit his home. She stops at the front door.

"Well. Thanks for the good time, Marshy. If you ever need anything..." She uses her free hand to grab her breast, "You have my number. Call anytime." She winks as she slams the door behind her.

* * *

**Authors note:  
**Yeah, I was a little hesitant to post this Chapter, because it got a bit raunchy. But I decided it was a necessity in order to set up future Chapters. If this Chapters sexual content bothers anyone, feel free to tell me, and i'll dull it down in future chapters. (I like to be descriptive when I write, but I could always work around heavy sexual content, if you folks don't want any of that sort of thing.)

For anyone who doesn't know, a lucky cigarette is the first cigarette out of a new pack. You are supposed to turn it upside down in the pack, so you can recognize it, and smoke it last. It is supposed to bring you good luck. If you, or anyone, smokes your lucky before it is the last cigarette in the pack, it is supposed to be bad luck for the person who bought that pack.

**XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX: **Ey, thanks. I'm really glad you are enjoying this so far. I plan on taking this story places... Places you'll never suspect. o.O  
**VariaGuardians27: **Yeahh, I did. There is just too much in the show and comics that suggest they had a thing at one point. Haddd to throw it in there! But I'm glad you are digging everything but that part. How was this chapter?  
**bigmike33321: **Don't worry, I'll keep 'em rolling, as long as you guys are enjoying them!


	4. All Time Low

**Marshall POV:**

* * *

Marshall remains propped up staring at the closed door for minutes after Ashley left. He slowly sinks back down into the couch, still naked. He lies there in complete silence staring at the ceiling in sheer disbelief.

"That didn't just happen..." He mumbles, sitting up.

"That cannot have just happened..." He exclaims louder, staggering towards the door.

"**That did not just fucking happen!**" He screams, lashing out at the door, punching a hole straight through the thin sheet wood door.

Marshall stood, naked, with his hand through his front door. His breathing was heavy, getting heavier by the second. He does not condone cheating. He is many things, but he is not a cheater. He doesn't cheat on women. He doesn't help women cheat on their boyfriends with him. He doesn't. It's just not who he is. But he just did.

Marshall slowly works his fist out of the newly formed hole in his front door. His hand is throbbing and gushing blood. Marshall examines his wounded hand through glazed eyes. He notices fragments of wood sticking out of hand and wrist. He grits his teeth, and proceeds to yank out the wood slivers with no tact what so ever.

Gathering a bit of his composure back, Marshall calmly walks over to the pile of clothes in front of his couch. He reaches down and fishes his boxers out. He slowly works them up his legs, smearing blood from his hurt hand on his boxers and all up his leg. '_You didn't know Marshall, it's not your fault._' He tries to make himself feel a bit better - But fails.

In a fit of rage, Marshall strikes out at his coffee table with his left hand - though it doesn't give way like his door did. He rubs his left hand with his right, lathering blood on it. He probably broke a few fingers, because his hand was already swelling, but he didn't care. He reached down and grabbed his jeans, sliding them on over his blood stained leg and boxers - ultimately getting blood on both the inside and outside of his pants - not even bothering to zip or button them.

With a long sigh, Marshall moped into his kitchen and flung his fridge open. It collided with the wall, causing some things to fall out of the door shelves. He didn't care. In the back of the fridge, he kept a case of beer. He wasn't a heavy drinker, but he liked to have alcohol in case he felt like drinking - And he felt like getting obliterated at this very moment.

Marshall pulled the case of beer to the front of the fridge and tore it open, grabbing three beers to start with. Marshall took his beers into the living room and sat them down on his coffee table. He took a seat on the couch, which made him angry, thinking about the memory he had just made here.

"Why did she have to do that?" He mumbled, staring at the floor.

Marshall grabbed his first beer - already coated with blood from his hand - and winced in pain as he opened it with with left hand. He put the bottle neck to his lips and turned it up.

* * *

Marshall finished the first three beers in about twenty minutes. He hobbled to the fridge and grabbed four this time. His right hand had stopped bleeding, so he used it to open his fourth beer. He guzzled it down, and started on his fifth.

* * *

Five and six went down smooth. Marshall opens his seventh, but doesn't take a sip. He slumps down into the couch more, and sighs. He kept his eyes closed and mumbles to himself.

"Why did she do that? She knows... She knows I don't tolerate that shit.."

Marshall sips his beer.

"I mean Globdamn, I am used to her fucking with my emotions, but this... This is a new low for her.." He continues, gulping the rest of his beer down.

* * *

Marshall opens his thirteenth beer. He sips it, and gags a little - He was drunk after his seventh, but he wants to be out of this world, at least for the night. He fumbles with his cigarette pack and pulls out a cigarette. He has trouble lighting it, between being slam drunk and hurt. Eventually, he gets it lit, and puff on it.

After a few minutes of silence Marshall grows irritated with himself, and begins to rant aloud.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? I should have never loved her."

Marshall's aggravation quickly shifts from himself, to Ashley.

"Globdammit, how can she do this? She fingerbanged my heart all summer long, and kept me fucking down all summer... Right when things were looking up for me.. She shows back up... I cannot believe she has the audacity to cheat on me.. Then seduce me.. And make me.."

At the thought of Ashley, and all of her wrong doings, Marshall starts breathing heavy again. He considers punching something, but ends up violently puking everywhere.

* * *

Once the vomiting stops, Marshall groans and coughs. He searches for his phone, and discovers that in his drunken stupor he lost track of time. It is now three in the morning. Marshall let out a sigh, and mumbles to himself.

"Shit, when did that happen?"

Marshall decides after a vigorous mental debate that he won't make it upstairs to his room, so he lays back down on his couch. He closes his eyes, but that makes the room spin. He groans.

In Marshall's attempts to go to sleep his mind drifts back to Ashley. But the good memories, this time. He laughs at the time he taught her how to ride a bike for the first time, but he didn't know the bike didn't have brakes, so she couldn't stop. He thinks about all the times that she would write him poems, and songs. He remembers how she used to text him everyday, all day, and confess her love for him.

'_She used to be so sweet... What happened?_' Marshall thought, as he finally drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Marceline POV:**

* * *

Marceline's alarm clock woke her at 7:00 AM. She grunts, before rolling out of bed - literally. She remains stationary on the floor until her lungs were crying for nicotine. She slowly rises, turns off her alarm clock, and grabs her pack of Marlboro golds.

Marceline made incoherent noises with her mouth as she drug herself down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She makes herself a cup of red, and advances to the front porch to have a smoke. She lights up, and checks her phone.

"Not a single text yesterday." She mumbles, exhaling cigarette smoke.

Not that she was really expecting any, she figured Marshall would play the "don't seem desperate - text two days later" card - But secretly, she hoped he would text her that first day, so she could prove to herself that he wasn't just another player.

Marceline watches a rabbit hop around in the lawn while she finishes smoking. Without noticing, she let her cigarette burn down to the filter. The cherry falls out and burns a hole in her favorite pair of pajamas.

"Ahhhh! Mother fuuu..." She screams, scaring the rabbit off.

Agitated, she flicks the cigarette butt into the lawn. She enters 'her' house and slams the door behind her. She walks back up the stairs, were she hears her alarm still going off. Adding to her irritation this morning, she yanks the alarm clock out of the wall and tosses it on her bed. She walks over swings the door open to 'her' closet.

Marceline decides on a black tank top, black leather jacket, dark blue ripped skinnies, and her favorite pair of combat boots. She likes this outfit, more than most of her others.

"What time is it?" She asks herself.

Instead of actually checking the time, Marceline just assumes it was time to leave. So, she mopes down the stairs, and out the front door. After locking the door she heads for her (Keila's) car. She cranks it, and starts her trek to school. Day number three.

"At least this is only four day week." She tells herself.

Marceline pulls into the parking spot she has been using, and glances over to were Marshall's bike should be - Should be. She raises an eyebrow.

"Cutting school already?" She laughed to herself.

"Probably wrecked." She snorts.

Marceline got out of 'her' car and begins walking to the front door when the first bell rings. She spins around, and heads towards the Arts building - cutting through the field instead of taking the sidewalk.

Mrs. Bog is waiting outside the Art room's door.

Marceline takes a seat in the back row, and lies her head down. The second bell of the day rings, signaling that everyone should be in their classes by now. Right as Mrs. Bog goes to shut the door, Jake runs through.

"Jake, that will be a tardy for you." Mrs. Bog causally says, while walking to the front of the class.

"Ahhhhh, but Mrs. Bog, I was late because me and my brother Finn stopped to help an old lady!" Jake groans.

"I don't care, Jake. Go get a tardy." Mrs. Bog retorts, unphased by Jake's act of kindness.

Jake sighs and exits the Art room. Mrs. Bog shakes her head, before standing up and gathering the attention of the class.

"Alright class, let's see those complete vocab words."

Almost every student in class glances around at one another, shrugging their shoulders. One student gathers the courage to raise his hand, and say; "I'm sorry, Mrs. Bog, but you never said this was for homework..."

Mrs. Bog looks furious. She blows air out of her nose, rubs her temples, and mumbles something under her breath. Right as she starts to address the class, Jake comes back in. He sits the tardy on her desk and mopes to his seat. Mrs. Bog silently observed the class briefly.

"Well, since no one can seem to find the time at home to do my work, you will all have detention next Tuesday, and vocab for chapters one through fifteen to do. That should give you plenty of time to get it done." She stares at the shocked students, grinning.

"Ahh! Come on!" Jake mumbles.

* * *

After Art, Marceline caught up with Jake and got him to give her Marshall's number. She keeps an eye out for Marshall in the hallway, but didn't see him. He's not in History either - Not that she is worried about him, but if he really did get in a wreck she would feel like an ass.

* * *

So, when Mr. Adams starts showing video's of the Nuclear War, Marceline gets out her phone and texts Marshall.

"Hey, Marshall.  
This is Marceline.  
Where are you at?  
I don't know enough people  
for you to just leave me on  
my own, jack ass."

Marceline starts to doze off while waiting on Marshall to reply - Not that History isn't cool, but sleep is so much better. Marceline begins to dream about Marshall being on his bike, weaving between cars. He successfully passes several, but accidentally gets clipped by one. He goes tumbling off his bike, and hits a tree.

Marceline gasps, which wakes her up, and also gets the classes attention. She casually glances around at her classmates confused looks and shrugs. They lose interest in her fast, and return to the movie. But Marceline can't get the dream out of her head - Why did she have to make that damn joke?

* * *

After History, Marceline cuts back over the Arts building - even though her next class is Agri. Mr. Tree-Trunks is cool, he won't mind if she's a little late. She returns to the spot behind the science building her and Marshall smoked at the first day she met him, and pulls her pack out of her jacket pocket. She lights the end of her cigarette and takes a drag.

Marceline puffs on her cigarette for a few minutes before checking her phone. Nothing. No replies. She checks her message to make sure it sent, and it did. 'Where the fuck is he?' She thought to herself. She decides to text Marshall again.

"Eyy, Marshall.  
Text me back."

She finishes her cigarette and throws it on top of the science building - first try this time.

When Marceline starts to head back to the main building, she sees Finn walking around with a sash around his shoulder. '_I wonder if Finn knows were Marshall is?_'

"Hey, Finn isn't it?" Marceline calls out.

"Yeah, Marceline? Right?" He shouts back.

They walk toward each other, so they don't have to shout there entire conversation.

"Hey, Finn, you heard from Marshall today, or yesterday?" Marceline asks, trying not to sound too concerned.

"Uh, actually I haven't heard from him. Sorry, sister." Finn answers.

But before Marceline could reply to Finn's lack of knowledge, Finn starts asks her a question.

"Are you too dating or something?"

"W-What? No?"

"Drat!" Finn exclaims.

"Why does it matter?" Marceline raises an eyebrow, slightly blushing.

"Ahh, it's just me and Jake were making a bet, and I just lost." Finn explains, making a fart noise with his mouth.

"Oh, I see." Marceline laughs, "Well if you hear from him, let me know, please?"

"Sure thing!"

"By the way.. What's up with the sash?" Marceline snickered.

"Oh! I'm a Hall Moniter!" Finn said proudly, striking a heroic pose.

"But you are outside... No halls out here, dude..."

"Ah ha! But you wouldn't expect me out here, now would you?" Finn explains.

Marceline laughs.

"Well, I better be getting to Agri."

* * *

As expected, Mr. Tree-Trunks didn't mind Marceline coming in late. She slept through what was left of Agri, and has a repeat of the dream where Marshall crashes.

Marceline doesn't see Marshall in Math either. '_Where the Glob is this boy?_' She thinks. Before class starts she slips out to go to the bathroom to text him again.

The entire walk down the hallway Marceline keeps thinking 'If he's in a ditch somewhere, I am such an asshole." She pushes the girls bathroom door open and finds an empty stall. She leans up against the stall walls, pulls her phone out, and taps on Marshall's number.

"Marshall?  
Is everything okay?"

Marceline hurries back to class once she is positive her message is sent. She makes it through the door right before the tardy bell rings. She glances over at Mr. Cuber, who is busy at his desk, and she tip toes to her desk. The class silently talks for a few minutes before Mr. Cuber clears his throat, and begins to teach.

"Okay class, take out your notebooks, we are going to be on page 25 today, be sure to star anything I mention will be on the test next week." Mr. Cuber instructs.

Math bores Marceline to death. She spends the entire period watching the clock, waiting for lunch so she can check her phone again. She is starting to get legitimately worried about Marshall Lee - She's also concerned about having to sit alone at his table without him. Awkward.

* * *

Finally, the bell rings, postponing learning for lunch. Marceline slips out of class as fast as possible. She makes her way to the bathroom and finds another open stall. Her phone is out before she has the stall door shut. He replied. Marceline sighs before letting herself smile. He is alive.

"Hey, sorry.  
Slept late."

'_That's all? That's all I get?_' she thinks, gritting her teeth. Marceline slips her phone back in her pocket and flings the stall door open, surprising a few girls who were doing their mid-day make up touch ups in the mirrors. She huffs as she opens the girls bathroom door, taking an immediate left heading for the cafeteria.

Marceline slammed face first into someone. Her eyes started to water from hitting her nose. She stepped back and blinks a few times before fully realizing who she bumped into.

Marshall Lee.

"Hey, Marcy." Marshall said, giving her a weak grin.

Marceline's eyes widened. She looks Marshall up and down.

"Marshall..." She pauses, as she notices the blood caked on his right hand.

"Are you okay?" She finishes, taking a step closer to him.

Marshall laughs, and runs a hand through his hair avoiding eye contact. Marceline notices some blood smeared on his forehead.

"Marshall, seriously, what happened?" She presses on, "You're covered in blood."

Upon further inspection, Marceline also notices some cuts that are partially covered his sleeves. Instead of asking again, she cocks her head to the side, as if to say "_Well_?"

"Listen, Marceline, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"

* * *

**Authors note:  
**So, I was totally in a writing mood tonight. So I wrote two chapters. I won't be able to write for a few days and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging on Chapter 3, so here we are!

I know it's a bit dark right now, but maybe things get better? Maybe not? Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. :P

Please review, that'd be hella rad. Take it easy.


	5. Time To Heal

**Marshall POV:**

* * *

The sun rises to the perfect position in the sky to strike Marshall Lee through an uncovered window. He grumbles and rolls over, causing a empty bottle to roll off of the couch. The bottle lands with a thud and rolls under the coffee table, clanking against more bottles.

Marshall jumps at the commotion, glancing around his empty house. Half asleep, he rubs his eyes and runs his tongue over his lips.

"What time is it?"

Careful not to knock over anymore bottles, Marshall stands, and stretches his arms. Through sleepy eyes, he starts looking for his phone - Who keeps clocks around anymore?

A short period later, Marshall finds his phone upside down hanging off of his coffee table. He grabs it, knocking over a bottle, which in turn rolls off of the table. He presses the button on top to turn the screen on. He notices he has three missed text messages.

Marshall became pale - Well, he's always pale, but we're talking 'just saw a ghost' pale. He felt his stomach begin to bubble and gags a little. He slowly drifts back to the couch, slouching into its cushions.

"This better not be her..." He mumbles.

With a long sigh and another dry heave, Marshall unlocks his phone and clicks on his messages icon. He closes his eyes while it loads. Marshall Lee Abameer is not afraid of many things, nor is he afraid of Ashley. He is, however, afraid of how easily Ashley can crush him, and how he can never deny her, no matter how much he wants to or how hard he tries - Feeling out of control of your body is a scary thing. Marshall could never quite figure out how she controls him so easily, it's almost as if she is using magic.

'_Man up, Marshall_' he thinks to himself, opening his eyes. What Marshall sees is not Ashley's number, but a number he doesn't have saved. He taps the message thread. With a raised eyebrow, he starts reading from the top.

"Oh shit... I left Marceline on her own." He grunts.

Before finishing all the messages, Marshall stands up and jogs upstairs. He winces as he tries to open his bedroom door. He carefully uses both palms to twist the doorknob, gaining entrance to his own room.

Marshall's closet is already open, so he grabs the first shirt he sees - It's his 'no smoking' shirt he won at a small dancing competition at Warped Tour one year, he loves wearing it to be ironic. He stops, staring at his shoes. '_I don't really want to put socks on... Hell I don't know if I could... I'll wear my Toms._' he decides in his head - Slipping on his Toms without the use of his hands is only slightly complicated.

As soon as Marshall is dressed, he is jogging back downstairs. With much pain, he manages to get a cigarette out, light it, and put his lighter and pack in his pockets - He then remembers he has yet to zip his pants.

"Son of a bitch..." He sighs.

Marshall takes a deep breath. Using his swollen hand, he holds his pants, while is scarred hand pulls the zipper up, and fastens the button. He sighs.

"Marceline, you're lucky you're cute... And there's nothing better to do than go to school." He smirks, shaking his head.

While ashing his cigarette, Marshall notices the blood from last night is still covering his hands. He mopes to the kitchen, where he tries to wash them - To no avail. When both your hands hurt just to touch, how is he expected to remove blood stains? After much scrubbing and many yelps, Marshall decides he got enough of it off - At least enough that no one would be able to question him about it... He hopes.

Marshall makes his way to the front door, were he notices the hole he made last night and shakes his head. Using his palm trick again, Marshall manages to get the front door open with little trouble. He flicks his cigarette butt into the lawn, and carefully works his phone out of his pocket.

He texts Marceline back:

"Hey, sorry.  
Slept late."

Short, and a bit rude seeing as how worried she seems, but honestly Marshall couldn't manage a longer text. Not with his hands - Hell he's not sure if he's going to be able to make it to school. With a long sigh, Marshall mounts his bike, and revs her up. Gritting his teeth at the pain, he works the motorcycle out of the shed and heads down his driveway, onto the highway.

* * *

This is possibly the slowest Marshall has ever been on the highway - The speed limit. But you can only do so much with two hurt hands, and he doesn't want to push his luck.

Doing fifty-five down the highway, Marshall feels the wind slap his bare arms, his hair flowing backwards with the wind, and his stretched ears slap against the back of his jawline - He used to fear the wind would push his plugs out, turns out its not a problem unless he's wearing silicons.

One longer-than-usual trip later, Marshall pulls into this regular parking space beside Marceline's car, kills his bike, and nudges the kickstand out.

Marshall pouts all the way through the front doors, through the mob of students going to lunch, and into the main office. A few girls try to talk to him on his journey through the hallway, but he pays them no attention. He opens the office door, which jingles due to the bells fixed on the back of the door, announcing his presence to the schools secretary - Mrs. Finks.

"Late again, Marshall." Mrs. Finks states, dryly.

"Oh no! I didn't realize, please forgive me, I can't afford a tardy!" He snaps back, with a bit too much sarcasm.

Mrs. Fink stares him down as she opens the book filled with empty tardy and absentee slips. Marshall meets her gaze with a blank expression, which soon fades into a slight smirk when she sighs and decides to let him off for his disrespect for his elders. She grumbles to herself as she fills out the absentee slip. When she finishes, she rips it out with no tact, leaving half the slip still attached to the book.

"Do I get another one, since you messed this one up?" Marshall snorts, retrieving the half-slip from the offices' desk.

"Do you really think your teachers are going to question - or care - why you were gone? Really?" She retorts, with dry laugh.

Marshall laughs. "Probably not." He puts the piece of ripped paper in his back pocket, and leaves the office.

As soon as Marshall finished his 'official' business, it was on to mission objective number two; find Marceline. He hangs right, dodging a small wave of students, and heads for the senior lockers, hoping to find Marceline there.

Marshall squints as he looks past and between other students, scanning the lockers at the end of the hallway - No Marceline in sight. 'Fuck, maybe she's already at lunch?' he thinks to himself as he turns around. Just as Marshall begins to walk back down the hallway towards the glass double doors that lead outside to the cafeteria building, he feels a bump at his back. He stumbles forward slightly, and turns around to see who ran into him - Not particularly prepared to get into a fight today, but he has a reputation to uphold.

Marshall lets his guard down when he notices the only person behind him is a petite, pale girl with long black hair making a hilarious face, blinking rapidly.

"Hey, Marcy."

Gathering her composure, Marceline looks Marshall up and down. He follows her eyes and knows she has noticed his hurt hand. In a sad attempt to hide it from her, he slides his hand behind his back.

"Marshall..." she mumbles. "Are you okay?"

She steps towards him. Marshall laughs nervously - not wanting to explain a damn thing to anyone - and runs a hand through his long hair, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Marshall, seriously, what happened? You're covered in blood." Marceline says softly, slowly closing the distance between them.

Marshall's eyes met Marceline's when she got too close for his comfort. His eyes seemed to paralyze her.

"Listen, Marceline, I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" He mumbles, trying not to sound rude.

However, no matter how hard he tried or how innocent he meant it, he succeeded in irritating Marceline.

"Fine, you don't want to talk about it. Whatever." She huffs as she tries to walk past him.

Marshall extends a hand to catch her, but grunts as his broken fingers make contact with her stomach. He tries to maintain his posture, fighting the urge to double over in pain so that Marceline wouldn't ask anymore questions.

Marceline stops beside him and examines Marshall while he waits for the pain to subside. Once it finally does, he turns to make eye contact with her. They share a brief moment in the Aaa High School hallway, before Marceline breaks the silence.

"Let's go get lunch." She smiles at him.

Marshall returns the smile, still fighting the pain throbbing in his left hand.

"Let's."

* * *

**Three weeks later...**

After that one day, Marshall and Marceline had a weird relationship. They talked significantly less, but when they did talk it felt more real. They weren't joking around, or picking on each other constantly - They still did, just not half as much as they did the first two days they met.

Marceline found it super strange, because most conversations they had, she had to initiate. Very rarely did he come to her first - Unless he wanted a smoking buddy. She sort of missed him flirting with her constantly - Who knew you could miss something you only had for two days?

It was so strange seeing Marshall mope all day, everyday. He didn't bother hitting on girls, and he barely held conversation during lunch - Everyone knew not to ask him what was wrong. Marceline found out that was practically taboo with Marshall Lee. "When he is ready for someone to know, he will tell them." is what Bonnibel told her - Marceline and Bonnibel started talking a bit more, since Marshall wasn't there to keep her from being that awkward girl, Marceline decided to go ahead and talk to Bonny, and they got along. They just don't make eye contact.

It nearly broke Marceline's heart seeing Marshall in the music room, sitting in a corner all by himself because he could not play guitar - Or any instrument - with his hands all banged up. She occasionally would sit beside him and talk to him, but he just never had much to say anymore.

It had began to piss Marceline off. Not Marshall specifically, but at the whole situation. She had never been one for attention, but she missed how he would flirt with her and pick on her everyday - Not that she had feelings for him or anything, he just helped the days go by quicker is all.

* * *

**Marceline POV:**

* * *

"Has Marshall ever been like this before?" Marceline asks Jake, on the way to art class - She's been wondering for weeks, and it's time she got her answer.

"Not really..." Jake starts, "Well, once before."

"Spill it, bro." She presses on.

"Well, he had a really nasty break up with his ex - Ashley - last year, and he was like this... Well, for pretty much the whole last semester." Jake admits.

"Whaaaa? Marshall Lee torn up over a girl? Are we talking about the same Marshall? How long were they together?" Marceline spews on.

"Yeah, he's actually a sucker for that sappy love stuff. Doesn't make much sense to me man, ain't ever been my style." Jake shrugs his shoulders.

"Common, how long was he with Ashley?"

"Calm, calm. I don't remember, like, a year or two. Something like that. They always broke up, and got back together. It was crazy stuff sister. Crazy stuff." Jake finishes.

Marceline didn't fully know what to do with this information. She had never pictured Marshall Lee - The womanizer - to be such a softy at heart.

Marceline spends all of Art class drowning out Mrs. Bog's constant nagging, trying to piece together the information she had received. Marceline could not imagine Marshall Lee as a softy. It was almost funny trying to imagine him cuddling.

Marceline shook her head furiously. '_Was I just imagining Marshall cuddling?_' She questions herself. '_What the fuck, brain._' But regardless, she goes back to imagining Marshall cuddling, bringing girls flowers, and watching cheesy movies with a girl - And not trying to make a move. She shook her head again, trying to clear her current thought process.

'_I can't decide what's weirder: Marshall being a softy, or me fantasizing about him being a softy..._'

* * *

**Five periods later...**

* * *

Marceline is strumming the only guitar in the Music classroom, silently watching Marshall, using the other students as cover so he could not see her. '_All he is doing it sitting in the corner texting..._' she thinks to herself. She has the overwhelming urge to ask him about Ashley, but she knows that won't fly with Marshall.

Marshall glances up from his phone. Marceline breaks her gaze off of him and focuses on the guitar in her hands. She begins playing an acoustic version of "Fall Back Down" by Rancid - Oh, how she loves to play acoustic punk.

Half way through the song, she feels a single vibration on her thigh. A little startled at first, she remembers it is her phone. She slips it out of her pocket - Because Mrs. Wood is cool with that - and checks her texts.

"**Marshall Lee:**  
Stop staring, weirdo.  
And that is a good song."

Marceline blushes faintly, and looks over at Marshall, who is smiling. She sticks her tongue out at him, to which he returns the gesture. She turns away, hiding a smile. '_That's the Marshall I like._' she thinks. She stops and awkwardly glances around the room after openly admitting in her head that she likes Marshall, as if everyone could hear her.

No one could. Everyone continues attempting to read sheet music or play an instrument, not caring about her or her thoughts. Marceline snickers in relief - Of course, she knew there was no way anyone could really hear her thoughts, but sometimes your brain acts odd in certain situations.

Marceline starts to put her phone away, when it vibrates again. She blushes, thinking '_it must be Marshall._' To her surprise it is not, it is actually Keila.

"**Keila \m/:**  
Hey, Mar-Mar! How are you  
enjoying the house? I know it's  
kind of assy, but it'll do right?  
Speaking of the house... I kind  
of need it tonight.. Me and my  
boyfriend need a place to stay  
for a night... It's a longgg story  
we'll touch on it another day.  
But yeah! Like, if you have  
somewhere you can stay it  
might be best to do that...  
If you do come here... I  
warned you, you probably want  
to stay somewhere else. Haha.

Marceline sighs. '_Well, I've been evicted for a night._' she thinks, '_Guess i'll talk to Bonny and see if maybe I can stay with her._' She couldn't really be mad at Keila, considering she was living in Keila's house while she was living with her boyfriend, and the fact that Keila was the only one to be there to support her when she finally had enough of her father.

Marceline shrugs her shoulders and sighs again. She begins to put her phone back in her pocket when she feels another vibration.

"**Keila \m/:**  
Oh, and I need to  
get my car back for  
the day too... I'll just  
get it from the parking  
lot. I got my spare  
key. Sorry babe, don't  
mean to leave you hanging.  
If you need a ride  
just call me and ill  
be there! I'll explain  
later. Promise!" 

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**Here's one of the chapters I promised before I leave.  
Seriously though, it took me longer deciding a name for this chapter than writing it. Haha. And i'm still not happy with the name. But whatever.

If anyone feels like this chapter is lacking, or inferior to the others, please let me know. I may not post a load of chapters this week, in that case, but the ones I do post will be of better quality.

Please review, its stellar reading you guys/gals opinions on my story.

**dullyahmoukarzel: **Andddd here's your update! Hope you enjoyed. :)

**VariaGuardians27: **You seem to be on it every time I post a new chapter, and I totally dig that. What do you think of this one?


	6. Noise And Kisses

**Marceline POV: **

* * *

Marceline gently props the guitar between the floor and her right thigh. She reads back over Keila's message again. '_Yep, totally evicted for the night._' she sighs, slumping in her chair, causing the guitar to plot a crash course with the ground. Instantaneously, she knows what has happened, and goes to reach for it, releasing a surprised squeak from her mouth.

She doesn't catch the guitar... Because Marshall Lee already has his right hand around its neck, and is pulling it toward him.

"Dude, you totally just squeaked." Marshall laughs, now strumming the guitar lightly.

Marceline remains silent for a moment, still leaning forward in her chair. '_How the hell did he get over here so fast?_' she ponders, '_I didn't notice him leave the corner..._' As Marshall's words float around Marceline's head for a moment, she snaps out of her trance and leans back. She glances up at Marshall, and retorts:

"Whatever. Did not. How'd you even get over here that quick?"

Marshall avoids her question, and looks over his shoulder at a girl sitting down attempting to read sheet music and follow along with her clarinet.

"Hey, Alexis." He calls.

"Y-yeah?" She stutters, now looking at him.

"Mind if I borrow your chair for a bit?"

"I don't know... I do need to practice..." She argues.

Marshall doesn't reply, he just meets her eyes with his and holds them there.

"Oh, alright. I guess." She giggles, standing up to give Marshall her seat.

"Thanks." Marshall gives her a smirk as he slides the chair beside Marceline. Alexis blushes, and replies to his thanks, but Marshall is paying her no attention at this point - He's got what he wanted.

Marshall takes a seat beside Marceline, who has her arms crossed and is staring him down pretty hard.

"Now, what were we talking about?" Marshall asks, strumming the guitar again.

"You're an ass." Marceline snorts.

Marshall laughs.

"Hey, I've been giving these girls a break for a couple weeks." He snorts, just before he winces from strumming a bit too hard with his hurt hand.

Marceline giggles at his misfortune, to which Marshall replies by sticking his tongue out at her - Turning her giggles into laughter.

"Hey, Marshall..." Marceline starts, recovering from her laughing fit.

"Yeah?" Marshall interrupts.

"... I wasn't done talking, ass. Anyway, do you know what class Bonnibel has next period?" She asks.

Marshall cocks his head back, as if trying to remember. He slumps down in his chair, and closes his eyes.

"Nope."

He pauses.

"Why?" Rolling his head left, as if to look at Marceline, keeping his eyes closed.

Marceline sighs, slumping in her chair to mimic Marshall.

"My friend Keila - The girl I'm living with... Sort of - just text and told me. Something came up, whatever, whatever, and that she needs the car and the house tonight. So... I need to find somewhere to stay. I was thinking about asking Bonny, but I don't know were she'll be next period." Marceline explains.

Marshall grunts.

"Easy, you stay with me."

Marceline blushes slightly - She had thought about asking, but never would out of awkward. She laughs at his offer.

"Woah, player. You think I am that easy?" Marceline teases.

Marshall leans forward, opening his eyes. He sits quiet for a moment. Marceline opens her eyes, and stares at him - It's strange for him not to have anything to say.

"Nah, I'm serious. I mean, you like to play, I've got instruments. You need a place to crash, I've got a couch. Plus you agreed that we should get together and jam sometimes, and we have yet to. So, I think you owe me a jam sesh." He retorts, shrugging his shoulders.

Marceline glances around the room, pondering Marshall's offer. '_There are instruments there - so he says -, food (hopefully), and I did say I'd come over some time._' she thinks.

"Ah, what the hell. You've got a partner in crime, tonight." She accepts, offering him a fist bump.

"Groovy." He replies smiling, pounding her fist with his. Marceline laughs at his vintage word, and shakes her head.

As if on cue, the bell rings releasing the students to go to their final class of the day.

* * *

**Later...**

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Marshall smirks.

"Initially? No. Not until you decided to play chicken with a log truck!" Marceline replies, trying to comb her wind tangles out with her fingers - To no avail.

"Hey, I knew what I was doing, okay? We're alive aren't we?" He snorts, offering her a cigarette.

Marceline rolls her eyes, but accepts his offering. Simultaneously, they both pull out their zippos and light up.

"Nice lighter, were'd you get it?" Marshall asks casually, taking his first drag.

"Eh, douchebag ex boyfriends. I liked it, so I never gave it back when we split." Marceline replies, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, I see. Didn't mean to bring up any bad vibes, or anything." He apologizes - As close to an apology as you can get from Marshall Lee.

Marceline shrugs, exhaling smoke. There is a brief moment of silence between the two, the only sound to be heard is the crinkle of the cigarette paper burning.

"What about yours, any story behind it?" Marceline asks, pointing to the pocket Marshall put his zippo into.

"It was my dads." He replies, taking it out of his pocket and handing it to her.

Marceline holds the lighter in her hands, turning it around to see all the images printed on the brass.

"What are these emblems?" She asks, letting out a cloud of smoke.

"They are my fathers unit insignia."

Marceline raises an eyebrow. Marshall catches her confused look and explains.

"My father was in the National Marines. He actually died in service, and that lighter was one he got during his service, so I hang onto it."

Marceline's eyes widen, and she tightens her grip on the lighter - Taking extra precautions not to drop it. She looks up to catch Marshall's eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that... About your father." She says, softly.

Marshall laughs in reply, "Don't worry about it. He went out doing what he loved."

Marceline lowers her glance back down to the lighter in her palm of her hand, thinking about all the places it had been in the world, what all it had 'seen.'

"It's kind of funny how such a small possession could tell such a large story, if it were able." She adds, handing the lighter back to Marshall.

Marshall puts the lighter back in his pants pocket and flicks his cigarette butt into the lawn.

"You smoke slow," he comments as he walks past her, messing up her hair with his hand as he passes by.

Marceline blows a piece of hair out of her face, and turns around to face Marshall. She flicks her cigarette at him and dashes after him when he leaps back to avoid being burnt.

"Hey, it's not nice to attack your host!" He laughs, sprinting away from a grinning Marceline.

Marceline quickly realizes that Marshall is faster than her, and devises another plan. She slides and lets out a yelp. Marshall skids to a stop, and turns around to see a downed Marceline no longer pursuing him. He runs a hand through his hair, and begins strolling over to help her up.

"You alright?" Marshall asks, offering her a hand.

Marceline takes his hand, and he pulls her to her feet.

"Yeah, I think so..." She replies, milliseconds before slugging him in the left shoulder and breaking into a full sprint.

Marshall grunts, but puts his pain aside for revenge - She just played him, she must pay. He takes off after her.

"You're an asshole!" He shouts, catching up to her.

"Don't ever touch a woman's hair!" She shouts back between laughter and gasping for air - Smoking and running go together poorly.

Marshall catches her only seconds later and wraps his arms around her torso, forcing her to a stop. Marceline gasps at the sudden stop, and soon finds herself doubled over in a headlock, with Marshall Lee laughing hysterically and running his hand all through her hair - It's a good thing Marshall lives in the middle of the woods, or this would probably look like spousal abuse to any unknowing bystander.

"Glob... Fuck you... Shit... Glob... Ahhh!" Marceline yells in between laughter and struggling to get free.

After moments of struggling, Marceline jabs Marshall in the ribs with her elbow, causing him to topple over - Bringing both of the teenagers to the ground.

"Foul play, girl. Shit hurts." Marshall shot her a grin - In between coughs.

"Fair play! You squeezed the hell out of my boobs when you grabbed me!" Marceline huffs back, crawling off of him.

Marshall turns his head to avoid making eye contact with Marceline - She could swear he was actually blushing. She smirks at the thought of _her_ making _him_ blush for a change.

"Why ya acting all funny, never touched a woman before?" Marceline giggles.

Marshall doesn't reply. He turns his head, establishes eye contact, and raises his hands - They're trembling.

"These were virgin hands... And you've tainted them..." He replies.

They stare into each others eyes, Marshall laying face up on the ground with his hands raised, and Marceline beside him on her knees. There is a brief moment of silence before they burst out laughing.

Marceline stands up, and brushes off her pants. She leans over and offers Marshall a hand, still laughing.

"Get up ya perv."

Marshall grabs her hand and pulls himself up.

"Oh so, I'm a perv now?" Marshall snorts, raising an eyebrow.

Marceline bites her index finger and looks toward to sky - As if she had to think hard about her answer.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you just groped me. So, I'd call you a perv, yes." She replies, smiling.

"And you're perfectly okay with staying with a perv tonight?" He asks, in reply.

"Well, at least you're a semi-cool perv." She snorts, shrugging her shoulders.

Marshall pauses.

"So, what you're telling me is I can feel you up anytime, and you're cool with that?" He asks, trying to contain his laughter.

"What? No!" She replies, trying to hide her blushing face.

'_What the hell, Marceline? Why did that make you blush?_' she thinks - Her thoughts cut short by Marshall's laughter. Marceline starts pretending to fix her hair - It was in no particular fashion to begin with - in an attempt to keep Marshall from seeing her blush.

"Oh glob" Marshall says, still fighting laughter "Let's go inside."

Marceline remains standing in the same spot as Marshall turns around and walks towards the porch. Once he gets on the porch and opens the door, he turns around to see Marceline is still standing were she was, fixing her hair.

"Hey, you coming in?" Marshall yells from the doorway.

"Why? So you can do pervy things to me were no one can see?" She yells back - As if anyone could see them outside in such a secluded area.

"Yeah, I'm locking you out." He goes to shut the door.

Marceline runs to the porch laughing, "No wait, I was kidding! Totally kidding!"

* * *

'_Marshall's house is pretty nice._' Marceline thinks to herself, examining Marshall's living room, dining room, and kitchen - Which you can see all of, except the full kitchen, from his doorway. Marshall has vanished into the kitchen, leaving her to look around. Her first stop is his entertainment shelf. She opens it and goes through his belongings, as if they were hers.

"Marshall, you got a BMO?" She calls to him from the living room.

"Yeah, you play?" He calls back from the kitchen.

"Totally." She replies.

"Alright, I'll kick your ass in some Viking Fighter IV later." He responds.

Marceline makes a face towards the kitchen, where Marshall is. She finishes looking through his video game collection - Which she must admit is larger than hers - and continues to search through his house for more interesting things. Her next stop is his CD rack.

Marceline glances through the names on the spines of the CD cases. '_A Day To Remember... AC/DC... Alice In Chains... All Time Low... Blink 182... Cage the Elephant..._' she mumbles in her head, skipping further down the list. '_Metallica... My Chemical Romance... Nirvana... Panic! At the Disco...' _she continues reading off his music collection in her head. '_Looks like he has these alphabetized. Who'd of guessed?_' she laughs to herself, before continuing to silently critique his music. '_Pantera... Paramore... Rage Against The Machine..._' she squeals when she sees the next few CD's.

"Marshall! You have every Rancid CD ever?" She yells at him, as she walks to the kitchen.

"Um, yeah? Only like, the best punk band to exist. So, of course." He replies casually, turning his head to see her in the kitchen entrance.

Marceline's excitement slowly dies down when she smells food, and remembers how hungry she is. For some reason she could not explain, it was just weird seeing Marshall actually doing something productive. She watches him prod at a pot with a fork until her stomach growls.

"What'cha cooking?" Marceline asks, walking over to Marshall who is over the stove.

"Ramen Noodles." He replies.

"On the stove?" She asks, skeptically.

"Yeah, I don't own a microwave," He says, using his spare hand to point out the lack of a microwave in his kitchen, "Plus everything taste better from the stove, anyway."

Marceline snorts, "Yeah, I guess so." To which Marshall only grins. The room falls silent, except for the boiling water and the occasional sound of Marshall's fork hitting the side of the metal pot.

"So uh, could you maybe cook me some too?" she asks, as nicely as possible.

Marshall lies his fork down, and turns to look at her.

"I can. There's a price for food this good, though." Marshall says, straight faced.

"Alright... And that is?" Marceline tilts her head.

"Ya know, kiss the cook." Marshall smirks.

Marceline raises her eyebrow, but doesn't respond. '_Is he really going to make me kiss him for food?_' She thinks to herself - She is glad to have the old Marshall back, but that doesn't mean she knows what to do with him.

"First my tits, now you want a kiss?" Marceline snorts, smirking at him.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" Marshall says wryly, and turns back to his noodles.

Marceline chews her bottom lip, rocks her head, and smiles.

"But Marshall, I'm sooo hungry." She pleads in a seductive tone.

Marshall doesn't respond, nor turn around - But Marceline is just as stubborn as he is. She proceeds to repeat herself several more times, adding more o's to 'so' every time. Marshall sighs and turns around, to see Marceline batting her eyelashes.

"Okay, woman. Damn. Just keep your pants on. I'll cook you some food." He laughs, shaking his head.

Marceline smiles - She totally made him blush. He was blushing, and it was her fault. '_Damn, is this why Marshall does this? This is kind of fun._' She thinks, causing her to giggle out loud.

* * *

"Damn, these are good." Marceline compliments, slurping a noodle between her lips.

"What did I tell you?" Marshall replies shrugging his shoulders, "If you cook them on stove top, throw in some spices, and cook the powder into the noodles, they're so much better."

Marceline nods her head in response, and continues eating her noodles. Marshall stands up and grabs his bowl, "You eat slow, too." He teases, as he walks into the kitchen to wash his bowl out. Marceline considers flipping him off, but decides that he **did** give her food... And a place to sleep... And a ride, so he is spared. She puts her fork down and closes her eyes.

'_Fuck. Now I owe Marshall._' Marceline realizes. She stands up, and walks into the kitchen right as Marshall turns off the faucet. Marshall hears her walk in and turns around to face her, as he rolls the sleeves of his flannel back down.

"Hey Marshall." She says softly.

"Yeah, girl?" Marshall replies in a sassy tone.

Marceline giggles a bit, causing Marshall to smile.

"You sure you don't mind me staying here tonight, eating all your food and what not?" She asks.

Marshall finishes rolling down his sleeves and stares at Marceline.

"Is this a joke? If so, its bad... Of course I don't care. You wouldn't be here if I did." He snorts, rolling his eyes, and flailing his arms.

Marshall's sporadic movements make Marceline giggle again. She steps closer to him - Within arms reach - and stares at him for a moment. They make, and hold, eye contact. Marshall tries to talk, but Marceline interrupts him by grabbing the collar of his flannel, rising to her tip toes, and kissing him on the cheek.

When she pulls away, the regain eye contact. Both are blushing right now, but neither care. Marshall sniffles and runs a hand through his hair.

"I knew you would come around after you tried to noodles."

Marceline laughs, and starts to shake her head at his pathetic attempt to kill the awkward in the air.

"So, I don't owe you anything for letting me stay here, right? We're even?" Marceline smiles.

Marshall smiles back and shrugs his shoulders.

"I unno. Another kiss wouldn't hurt."

* * *

**Authors note:  
**Alright folks, a lot of dialog in this one. A lot of back and forth between Marshall and Marceline. And what is that? Brief Marcelee action? Whaaaat?

Brief dose of Marcelee worth the wait... or? How's my Marcelee? Lemme know. Expect a new chapter in a few days.

(Anyone listen to any of the bands I mention in this chapter? Which ones?)


	7. If It Means A Lot To You

**Marceline POV: **

* * *

Marceline laughs, cupping a hand over Marshall's mouth.

"Don't push your luck, Marshy."

The two lock eyes for a brief moment, not saying one word. '_I really wouldn't mind another kiss, I knew there was a sweet side to Marshall..._' Marceline thinks, her thought process interrupted by the feeling of something wet on her hand. She yells, pulling her hand back to reveal a smile on Marshall Lee's face.

"Problem?" Marshall asks, repressing laughter.

"You licked my hand!" Marceline complains, trying to shake the saliva off her hand.

Marshall remains quiet, but Marceline can tell he is wanting to laugh. She rolls her eyes at the nineteen year old child she is staying with.

"I can't believe you, some times you're such a child." She mutters.

Marshall couldn't hold it in any longer. He begins to laugh at Marceline. Her eyes narrow on a hysterical Marshall Lee. She takes a step toward him, causing him to stop laughing and tense up a little. She takes another step towards him. He nervously glances around the room - Probably wondering why she hasn't hit him yet. She doesn't hit him, she only takes one last step closer to him, putting less than a few inches between their bodies.

Marshall gulps. Marceline is so close he can smell her hair - Which smells lovely, by the way. She slips a finger into both of his front pockets and continues to stare at the ground. She clears her throat before speaking.

"You know Marshall, I don't know what it is about you.. But there is something I like."

Marshall glances around nervously. He remains motionless and speechless for what feels like hours before Marceline speaks again, bringing him to.

"Marshall?"

He shakes his head and wraps his arms around her shoulders - Basically hugging her. He sighs.

"I think I feel the same way, Marceline."

She glances up at him, to catch him glancing down at her. They smile at each other, and Marceline rises to her tip toes once more. Marshall anticipates her next move and closes his eyes. Her lips softly brush his several times, but make no real contact. He tries to lean into her kiss, but she pulls away.

"You tease." Marshall grumbles, giving her one of his signature smirks.

Marceline giggles, just before licking Marshall's cheek. His eyes shoot open. He releases her from his hug, and uses both hands to wipe his face off. Marceline prances out of the kitchen, back into the dining room were she breaks into uncontrollable laughter. Dumbfounded, Marshall remains standing where she left him trying to piece together what just happened.

Marceline laughs until she starts coughing. '_Damn smoking... But dammit I got him back. You did good, Marceline._' She compliments herself in her head. Marshall walks to the doorway to the kitchen, and clears his throat to get her attention. She turns around, still snickering.

"Yes, Marshy?" She giggles.

"I have to give it to you, you got me. But I'm going to get that kiss." He replies, smiling.

Marceline laughs.

"I'm serious." He says casually, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kissing me in my sleep, totally doesn't count." She replies, sticking her tongue out.

"Won't have to. I mean, what girl doesn't want to make out with this?" He retorts, laughing.

Marceline rolls her eyes at Marshall's overwhelming amount of self esteem. '_It's kind of cute, though... Wait, what?' _Marceline shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Are you saying I don't look kissable?" Marshall asks, putting a hand over his mouth pretending to be shocked.

"Dude. You look like hipster Jesus." Marceline snorts.

"Hey! I am many things, but a hipster is not one of them." Marshall replies, in a stern tone.

"Whatever, Mr. Flannel-with-cuffed-skinny-jeans-shaggy-hair-five- o'clock-shadow-stretched-ears-and-converse. Totally _NOT_ a hipster." She snickers.

Marshall doesn't reply, he just stares her down. Marceline giggles at his irritation - Which only makes it worse. He eventually lets up on the death glares, and smiles at his guest.

"You going to finish your noodles?" He asks, pointing at the dining table - As if they didn't just have a back-and-forth.

Marceline nods her head, shocked by how fast he returned to normal. '_He's definitely something else._'

"Well, hurry and eat them before they get cold, kay?" He says softly. "I'm going to go shave."

Marshall disappears upstairs, while Marceline sits down to finish her noodles. She sits quietly, slurping her noodles down, while trying to make sense of Marshall Lee Abameer. '_He's so odd._' She thinks, as she twirls noodles around her fork. '_I mean, not like bad odd. Just not ordinary. I guess that's a good thing though._' Marceline hesitates when she thinks back to the kitchen. '_He said he felt the same way... I was just joking... I think.'_ She finishes her noodles, and proceeds to drink the broth.

To clear her mind of Marshall Lee - Or more accurately, her feelings for Marshall Lee - Marceline gets up from the kitchen table and goes back to exploring Marshall's belongings.

* * *

**Marshall POV:  
**

* * *

Marshall makes one last stoke with his razor, and taps it off in the sink. He uses his hands to funnel the water, making sure all the hair goes down the drain. He turns the water off and stares into the mirror. Sometimes, Marshall wishes he was a vampire or something, so he couldn't see his reflection - He's never pleased with what he sees, but other people seem to be. So, he doesn't let it get to him too bad - Self esteem is all an illusion.

With a sigh, Marshall closes his eyes and runs a hand over his freshly shaven face. '_What am I going to do with this girl?_' He smiles. '_Speaking of **that** girl..._' Marshall shakes his head, and swivels on the heel of his shoes to face the door. '_She's been alone for awhile..._' He makes his way toward the stairs, trotting down them at a casual pace. '_I was right. Totally going through my stuff again._' Marshall laughs to himself. '_What am I doing to do with her?_'

"What'd you find this time?" Marshall asks from the stairway.

Marceline flinches and turns around to look at Marshall.

"You know, you're very sneaky." She comments.

Marshall laughs, and walks over to where she is standing beside his fire place. Marceline takes his lack of concern for her snooping as an 'okay' to continue what she was doing.

"Get tired of my entertainment center?" He asks, casually looking across pictures he keeps on the shelf above his fireplace.

When Marceline doesn't reply, he casually glances over at her. She has her head tilted ever so slightly, studying the framed pictures on the shelf.

"Is this your dad?" Marceline asks, pointing to a specific picture.

Marshall walks over beside her - Even though he already knows exactly what picture she's looking at.

"Yeah, that's my old man." Marshall laughs, dryly.

"He looks really handsome in his military uniform." Marceline says smiling, looking over at Marshall.

Marshall simply smiles in response, slightly nodding his head. Marceline's focus quickly returns to the pictures.

Marshall watches Marceline scan over the pictures looking for any that interest her. Her head juts forward, as if to see better, and she raises an eyebrow. Marshall follows her eyesight to a picture of himself standing behind Bonnibel with his hands around her waist.

"Dude, you dated Bonny?" Marceline snickers.

Marshall snorts.

"I _guess_ you could call it dating. It was back when I first moved here. We never did much 'couple' stuff. I mean, a kiss here and there, but that's about it. We just sort of decided we were better as friends." Marshall replies, shrugging his shoulders.

Marceline giggles, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Is it really that weird to you? Bonnibel and me?" Marshall laughs, raising an eyebrow.

Marceline closes her eyes, and shakes her head, smiling.

"It's not that." She giggles. "It's just... Something else."

"What?" Marshall asks, skeptically.

"I'll tell you when you're older." She replies with a smile, before returning her focus to Marshall's picture collection.

Marshall starts to press on, but quickly realizes Marceline has lost all interest in that conversation, and is now back looking through his pictures. She stands quietly, occasionally bobbing her hips back-and-forth - Which Marshall finds adorable - and carefully looks over every picture.

"Who's this?" She asks, pointing to a picture of Marshall, carrying a white-haired girl bridal style.

Marshall laughs nervously and picks the picture up. Marceline's eyes follow the picture from the shelf to his hands.

"That's my ex..." Marshall mumbles, wearing a weak smile.

Marshall sees Marceline look up at him out of the corner of his eye, but he doesn't take his focus off of the picture in his hands. '_Why do I still keep this?_' He wonders to himself.

"... Ashley?" Marceline finishes his sentence.

"Yeah... Wait, how did you...?" Marshall raises an eyebrow, now staring at Marceline.

"Jake _may_ have mentioned her..." Marceline shrugs her shoulders.

Marshall shakes his head slightly, and looks back down at the picture in his hands. The room falls silent once again.

"I see why you liked her..." Marceline says, breaking the silence.

Marshall glances up at her skeptically, half smirking. Marceline takes a long pause before finishing her statement.

"... She's got big boobs." She finishes, playfully punching Marshall in the arm.

Marshall raises his eyebrows and looks her up and down.

"Think that's it? Well, if that's all I liked, I wouldn't like you then, would I?" Marshall laughs.

Marceline huffs in disbelief. She punches him in the shoulder with a bit more force this time.

"My boobs are great, thank you." Marceline comments, crossing her arms over her chest - Blushing at this point.

"Yeah, I know. I felt 'em." Marshall adds, sticking his tongue out.

Marceline rolls her eyes, and awkwardly looks away from Marshall. Silence ensues. Marshall's smile fades as he turns back to the picture in hand. '_You've make things so complicated, Ashley..._' He complains to himself, as if she could magically hear his thoughts - And as if she would actually care, if she _could_ anyway. Marceline's voice pulls Marshall back to reality.

"Marshall? Marshall? Marshy?" She calls.

"Y-yeah?" Marshall answers.

"I think you need to put the picture down. It's making you all weird and stuff." Marceline suggest, awkwardly laughing.

Marshall smiles at her and agrees. He places the picture back on the shelf, backwards so he could not see it. He shakes his head violently, and lets out a long sigh. Marshall digs in his pocket, and produces his cigarettes, and his lighter.

"I need a cigarette. Want one?" Marshall says, extending a hand with a cigarette to Marceline.

"I'd love one." She accepts, smiling.

* * *

**Marceline POV:  
**

* * *

"Dude, smoking inside is so much better." Marceline blurts out, trying to kill the silence.

Marshall laughs, and nods his head. '_So much for disposing of this awkward atmosphere..._' Marceline thinks to herself, as she blows out a cloud of smoke. She glances over at Marshall, whom is sitting at the other end of the couch, slouched down, with a blank, paler-than-normal, expression. He doesn't seem to notice her staring, or just doesn't care. One or the other. So she continues to stare at him as they smoke.

'_The only other time I have seen him like this was at school the past few weeks..._' Marceline thinks. '_And I'm sure that Ashley bitch probably had something to do with that, too..._' She huffs. '_I know Marshall can be a big childish, and even annoying at times, but he doesn't deserve whatever she did to him.._' She feels her heart beat escalate. '_Why am I getting so worked up over this?_' She starts to question. As if another person was in her head, she heard the answer to her question. '_Because, I like Marshall._'

Marceline blinks her eyes a few times, and pops her neck. She tries to quit thinking about her feelings, but they just keep coming back. '_Do I like Marshall? Yes. Well, no. But yes. I mean, he's cute and everything, but I just can't like him. I **can't.**_'

"Hey, Marshy. Thanks for the cigarette." She says, smiling - Trying desperately to start conversation so she can ditch her thoughts.

"Hmm. Oh yeah, no problem Marcy." Marshall replies, blankly. He leans forward to put his cigarette out in the ashtray.

'_Okay, it is killing me..._' Marceline thinks, as she decides to bite the bullet and ask Marshall what is wrong.

"Marshall... What did Ashley do?" Marceline asks, quietly.

Marshall laughs, and runs a hand through his shaggy black hair.

"There's just too much..." Marshall starts, smiling weakly.

Marceline could see his eyes slowly shaking, fighting tears. He closes his eyes, and shakes his head before laying it against the back of the couch. Marceline's begins to notice her eyes blurring. 'What? Am I crying?' She thinks, as she runs a hand across her eyes. '_It's so weird seeing Marshall like this... It... It hurts._' Marceline gulps, still staring at a motionless Marshall Lee, waiting for him to say something.

Marshall lifts his head up with a sigh, a single tear streaming down his face. He shakes his head again, and wipes the tear away quickly - Hoping Marceline didn't notice.

"Listen, Marcy. I don't really want to ta..." Marshall starts to talk, but is cut short when Marceline leans over and presses her lips against his. Marshall, taken by complete surprise, only fights back momentarily, before he realizes what is happening. He then closes his eyes, wraps his arms around her neck, and kisses Marceline back.

Marceline pulls away first, but Marshall tries to pull her back into his kiss. She giggles, and tells him to "wait just a second." He smiles and obliges.

Marceline sits back down beside Marshall, only closer this time - Right beside him. They stare at each other smiling, both still fighting tears.

"W-What was that for?" Marshall asks, pinches Marceline's thigh.

Marceline slaps his hand, and replies:

"I don't know, you seemed so sad, and it just felt right. I guess." She replies, not telling him the whole truth - That she had secretly wanted to kiss him for a while, now.

Marshall snorts and leans back into the couch, speechless. Marceline watches him out of the corner of her eye. Another awkward silence falls on the two teenagers.

"What did she do to you, Marshall?" Marceline asks, again - Speaking as soft as she could.

Marshall looks over to meet her eyes, and smiles.

"Do I get another kiss?"

Marceline rolls her eyes.

"After." She smiles.

Marshall sighs, and reaches for another cigarette. He lights it and gets comfortable on the couch before telling his story.

"Well..." He starts, expelling smoke from his mouth.

"When I first met her, she was so awkward and shy. It was adorable." He took a deep breath.

"We started talking and texting, and we just seemed to get along so well, and when we hung out it was just a great feeling. But, before long she admitted that she had a problem with drugs and drinking. I really liked her and wanted to help her, so I did everything I could to keep her away from it. She would get so emotional when she was having withdraws, but I stayed with her to keep her on the right path. Ya know?" Marshall says, turning to look at Marceline.

Marceline nods her head, and Marshall continues.

"Well, It took about three months to get her clean. It was hell on me, but I wanted her to be free from addiction, so I stood beside her. There were nights were I didn't get to sleep because she couldn't sleep, and I couldn't trust her alone, so I would sit on the phone with her all night." Marshall smiles, weakly.

"So, there was about two months were everything was perfect. We saw each other several times a week, even though we both went to different schools, and lived thirty minutes apart - We made it work. But then, she got started with this modeling... I didn't really like it, because I'm sort of the jealous type, but I supported her regardless because it's what she wanted to do." Marshall sighs, closing his eyes.

"She changed so much, so fast. She wouldn't let me hangout with Bonnibel anymore, because we dated once. She practically made me tell Bonny to fuck off. I felt so horrible about it, because I loved Ashley, but Bonnibel was my best friend at the time. It seriously fucked with my head." Marshall rubs his temples.

"She had so many guys looking at her, complimenting her, and around her that looked so much better than me - Due to the modeling - It drove me crazy. But, if I ever brought it up, I was being a controlling asshole, and I should just trust her - And that's not me, I'm no controlling asshole." Marshall says, tears beginning to trickle down his face.

"Then she would just stop talking to me for weeks at a time. I would text and call everyday, and she would never reply. Then, she would just show up at my house one day, like nothing ever happened. It was so confusing. But one day, she fell asleep and I got her phone - I don't usually do this, but I had a feeling - So I checked her messages and I saw where she had been flirting with this other dude, and sending him nude pictures... I was devastated. And of course, she some how convinced me that her cheating on me was my fault..." Marshall wipes the tears from his eyes, and starts to nervously scratch the palm of his hand.

"You'd think I'd have been smart enough to leave her at this point, right? No. I told her she wasn't allowed to talk to that guy anymore - She agreed, but she remained a model - and we could pretend it never happened. She started talking to him again, almost instantly. I knew it was happening, but he seemed to make her so happy, who was I to take that away from her? So I dealt with it. I knew she was cheating on me, and dealt with it for six more months... Until I found out she was using again, and was sleeping around with another guy. I lost it, and left her." Marshall sighs, and leans back into the couch. He closes his eyes, and rubs them with his hands.

Marceline found herself in tears, as well - It was am emotional experience. Especially when it hits so close to home. 'Maybe he's not just a 'better looking Ash' after all...' Marceline thinks to herself, which, in all honesty, makes her much happier.

"What a bitch..." Marceline says, through tears.

Marshall gives a weak laugh in response.

"Please don't insult her, I didn't tell that story to make her out to be the bad guy, or something. I told you that story so you would know why I am so fucked." Marshall laughs, dryly.

Marceline stares at Marshall, who is sunk into the couch.

"Marshall... You aren't 'fucked', okay?" Marceline informs him, sternly.

"You had a bad relationship, granted it was way worse than what most people endure, but don't let her convince you that you are 'fucked'. Don't let her win..." Marceline pleads - Baffled that those words just came out of _her_ mouth. **_Her_**, of all people to say that.

Marshall opens his eyes, and makes eye contact with Marceline. He doesn't say a word. Marshall simply brushes a stand of hair out of Marceline's face, gives her a smile, and leans in to kiss her.

Marceline grabs Marshall's flannel collar and pulls him as close to her as he can get. Marshall bites her lip in response, which sends tingles down Marceline's spine. She moans ever so slightly, but Marshall doesn't seem to notice - Or care. Marshall tries to pull away, but Marceline won't have it. She pulls him back into the kiss, kissing him more passionately now, than ever. He runs one hand through her hair, and another up and down her side. Marceline twitches every time Marshall's hand touches her hip bone - She really hopes he doesn't notice.

* * *

After a long, much deserved, and way overdue kiss, the two come to an unspoken mutual agreement and pull away at the same time. Both Marceline and Marshall are blushing, crying, and smiling all at the same time. In a weird way, it's very beautiful.

Marshall wipes away Marceline's tears one by one, and she giggles as his finger tickles her cheeks.

"Hey, Marcy?" Marshall says, in a soothing voice.

"Mhmm?" Marceline replies, too lost in the moment to formulate a real reply.

"I knew I would get that kiss."

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**Gah, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. So. Many. Things. Happened.  
First, I got GTA 5, and I've been playing that nonstop, and then, last night, I had this entire chapter written, and ready to save... When a freak storm killed my power, and all my progress was lost. Fortunately, for you guys, when I rewrote it, I rewrote it even longerrrr. Awh yeahhhh. Hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter!

Marshall and Marceline have their first real kiss. Whaaaa? How'd you folks, the readers, like my Marcelee? Good? Bad? Aight? Feedback would be killer, and beneficial to future chapters.

Also, I've been thinking about doing some parts of future chapters in the POV of other characters, like maybe Jake, Finn, or Bonnibel? How would ya feel about that? Lemme know, pretty please.

**VariaGuardians27:** Pshhh. Ain't no problem with that. :P I'm pretty much the same way. Haha.  
**Guest:** Hey! Thanks! I'm glad you're loving it thus far, and hope you continue to love it.


	8. Between A Man And Woman

**Marshall POV:**

* * *

_**Three days later - Sunday night:**_

* * *

Having to listen very closely to hear Marceline's voice over the purr of his bike, Marshall follows her instructions. Taking the highway, then a right on a small paved road, avoid the pot holes, around a lot of twists and turns, and finally up a long driveway to a two story house, with two cars parked out front.

Marshall stops his motorcycle outside of 'Marceline's' house, but keeps it running. Marceline lets go of his torso, and climbs off of the bike.

"Are you sure you can't come in? You can meet Keila and Guy. They're in a band." Marceline offers, walking backwards towards the dimly lit porch.

"Nah, sorry Marcy. I got an old friend to meet up with. Maybe another time?" Marshall shrugs his shoulders, smiling.

Marceline stops walking backwards, and stares him down.

"How about later then? Not like you're actually worried about school tomorrow or anything." Marceline suggests, smiling.

Marshall sighs and rolls his head around, contemplating his answer.

"Eh, you got me there. Why not? I'll be by a bit later, okay? You better be awake." He calls, as she starts to head toward the door.

"See you then!" she calls back, stepping up to the porch.

Marshall watches Marceline until she goes inside. He sighs, and begins turning his bike around to leave. Once he walks his bike around, he revs it up and heads down the long drive way, out to the road that leads to the highway.

As Marshall carefully navigates around pot holes and around curves, his mind starts to drift. '_I thought I lived in the middle of nowhere. Damn, Marceline._' he chuckles, due to his thoughts. '_Wait a minute, we only live like, five minutes apart though..._' Marshall smiles as he realizes they will be able to see each other a lot easier.

Marshall raises an eyebrow as he takes a sharp turn. '_I don't think I've ever seen Marceline on the way to school, or going home. She doesn't take the highway, does she?_' he ponders. '_Come to think of it, she probably does. That's how she guided me here._' He shakes his head, laughing to himself. '_I'll have to show her the faster way._'

Realizing time has passed exponentially faster than Marshall had realized, he skids to a stop at the end of the long curvy road, just before he slams into a car on the highway. The car honks as it passes. Marshall flips it off and mumbles "Yeah, fuck you too."

The town of Aaa - Which was **_pretty much_** a suburb of Aaa City, but Marshall doesn't consider it a suburb. More of a community - was about fifteen or so minutes to his left, but he was going to Aaa City. Roughly thirty minutes to his right. He pulls out right, and is headed straight for Flambo's Inferno - The bar he semi-frequents.

* * *

The drive to Aaa City is nothing out of the ordinary - Marshall weaves in between cars, occasionally drives on the shoulder, and does seventy five in a fifty five. He slows down once he gets into the city however, because he knows cops here are assholes, and he doesn't feel like getting stopped - Or running from the cops... Again. One narrowly-escaped chase in Aaa City is one too many for Marshall Lee Abameer.

Marshall may say he hates the town of Aaa, and not really mean it... But he really does hate Aaa City. The people are self-absorbed asshats, they're greedy and corporate, and the city just smells bad all together. '_Such a shitty place..._' he thinks, as he looks around, waiting for a traffic light to turn green.

The only reason Marshall ever comes to Aaa city is to catch up with Flambo, or to see local bands perform - He mainly only came out to see _The Scream Queens_, _Slackjaw_, or _Times Of Adventure_ whenever they were playing, but he hasn't been to a local show in a couple months. '_Maybe Flambo knows when someones playing... It's been too long._' Marshall thinks, as he pulls in to the small parking lot of an obnoxiously red building located on the far east side of Aaa City.

Marshall kills his motorcycle, nudges out the kickstand out, and dismounts his ride. He strolls towards the door, nodding at a few guys standing out front. Marshall opens the large metal door, and glances around the overly Irish bar. He fumbles with his pockets - Tight jeans and cigarette packs don't mix very well - and works out a slightly crumpled pack of Marlboro reds. He lights one up and walks over to the bar, and takes a seat on a stool.

"Yo, Flambo!" He calls down the bar, getting the attention of a short, tattooed old man.

Flambo is an Irishman, and proud of it. (He had all the right to be, seeing as the Nuclear War had obliterated most of his home-country - The saddest part is, Ireland wasn't even involved in the war. It was just a casualty.) He was old, short, covered in military tattoos, and wrinkly - But still managed to keep his bright orange hair and beard.

Flambo perks up when he sees who was calling him. He quickly finishes wiping down the far end of the bar, and walks over to talk to Marshall. They shake hands before speaking - As most old friends do.

"Eyy, Marshall. Haven't seen ye around 'ere in a while. How're ye handlin' your old man's house?" Flambo asks, through a bad croup and a thick accent.

"Yeah, sorry Flambo. Been real busy. And the house is fine. Been taking care of it." Marshall answers, smiling at his old friend, who in return smiles back.

Flambo produces a cigar from his shirt pocket, and lights it. After a couple of puffs, he fishes out two shot glasses and starts to pour Marshall and himself a shot of whiskey.

"Dat's good to hear. Lemme know if ye want to grill sometime, I ain't had a good grillin' in ages." Flambo chuckles, sliding Marshall the shot.

Marshall and Flambo knock shot glasses, just before they take the shots. Marshall downs his, and cringes a little bit.

"It's been a while since I had some good whiskey." Marshall laughs.

"Yeh, I can tell. That's a good thing though, drinkin's bad for'ya." Flambo winks.

Marshall laughs, and puts his cigarette out in a near by ashtray. He turns his attention back to Flambo when he hears him sigh. Flambo rests his elbows on the bar, exhaling a plume of cigar smoke. '_Smells like cherry..._' Marshall notices, just before Flambo begins talking again.

"Boy, yer father would kill me if he saw me let ye drink." Flambo chuckles, dryly.

Marshall laughs, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, he'd kill me if he knew I was smoking."

Conversation dies down after the mention of Marshall's father. Marshall awkwardly looks around, trying to find something to talk about - To no avail.

"Alright, Flambo. I came here on a mission tonight." Marshall blurts out, after a long awkward silence.

"Girl troubles, eh?" Flambo says, confidently. Now standing up, smirking at Marshall. "Better not be Ashley troubles, either."

Marshall raises an eyebrow, and laughs. He starts to speak, but is cut off by Flambo.

"Look, Marshall. She may be hot, but ye can't let that get to ye." Flambo says, pointing a finger at Marshall.

"Gross. You're old, old man. You can't say Ashley's hot. That's like, pedo shit." Marshall laughs.

"Eyy, ye can't blame a man for noticing 'er, especially with a rack like that, can'ye?" Flambo starts to laugh, but ends up in a coughing fit.

"Nah, it's not about Ashley. Not really, at least. I met this new gal." Marshall mumbles.

"Alright, well, tell me 'bout 'er." Flambo says, releasing a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Well, Flambo... She's different from any girl I've ever met. She's gorgeous, and I mean gorgeous Flambo. Long, flowing black hair. Just... A perfect face. She doesn't even wear make up, she's just that beautiful. She's funny. She's sarcastic - You know me, so that's a plus. She plays guitar, bass, drums, pretty much any instrument - Which I dig. She's stylish, at least for my taste. But she's bad about these mixed signals. Like, when we first met, she practically didn't acknowledge my existence. She just sort of tagged along with me because I was only person she knew at school - She's new, by the way. But then, as if over night, she started worrying about me one day when I over slept. And when I was feeling out of it, she made it her mission to come talk to me. She stayed over at my place these past couple nights, and we got closer - Not like that, ya old perv. We kissed a lot over the weekend, but anytime I would try to be sweet with her, or anything, she just sort of brushed it off or made a joke out of it. It was like, she wanted to make out, but she didn't want the emotional attachment. I don't know, Flambo. What do you think?" Marshall explains.

Flambo nods his head while puffing on his cigar.

"Did'ye tell 'er about Ashley?" Flambo asks, after a long pause.

"Yeah? Only because one of my friends told her, and she asked about her. Why?" Marshall says, skeptically.

Flambo grunts, and nods his head again.

"She may be worried you're not over Ashley yet. Any'ne who know'ye, knows how fuck'd up ye were over Ashley. It's not a secret, Marshall. She may has problems of her own, and doesn't want to burden ye with them. She may like'ya, but be fighting those feelin's, cause she thinks that it's what's best for ye two." Flambo suggests, putting his infinite - Almost physic - wisdom to use.

Marshall doesn't reply. After a long sigh, he closes his eyes and hangs his head.

"Are ye over Ashley? That is the only question dat matters here, boy." Flambo says, bluntly.

Marshall sighs, and lights another cigarette.

"Well, no. But that's just because she won't let me get over her. Every time things are looking up, she comes around and drags me back down. I know if I was with Marceline, I would have the will power to shut Ashley out."

"Aye boy, but don't ever let 'er hear'ye say that. She'll tink yer using 'er." Flambo comments.

"But I'm not." Marshall grumbles, exhaling smoke.

"I know dat, boy. But girls brains are wired differently. What makes sense to us, doesn't always make sense to dem, and what makes sense to dem doesn't always make sense to us. You get it, son?" Flambo says, nodding his head.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Marshall groans, rubbing his temples.

Flambo puts out his cigar in the ashtray, and leans in close to Marshall.

"Listen boy. You gott'a get Ashley out of yer head. Don't worry 'bout 'er." Flambo starts, grabbing Marshall's free hand with both of his hands, and looking him in the eyes, "If this Marceline girl means a lot to ye, yun got to ride it out. It ain't easy, son, but it'll pay off, if you really care 'bout 'er. It's like my father, Glob bless his ghost, used to say back in tha' motherland. He used to say "_Between a man and woman, it's everything or nothing at all._" So, basically you either give it yer all, or back away from dis. Do what ye think is best, boy." He finishes, letting Marshall's hand go, but keeping eye contact.

Marshall takes in Flambo's information momentarily, before nodding his head in confirmation.

"I got it. Thanks Uncle Flambo, you always have words of wisdom for me." Marshall smiles, as he stands from his bar stool.

Flambo returns the smile, and calls to Marshall as he walks out of the bar.

"Were ye goin' in such a hurry, boy?"

Marshall opens the front door of the bar, flicks his cigarette out into the parking lot, and looks over his shoulder with a smile.

"I'm going to see her."

* * *

**Marceline POV:  
**

* * *

"Woah, Keila! Your hair, it's... White. When did you do that?" Marceline exclaims as she enters Keila's house.

"Mar-Mar! I've missed you!" Keila screams as she runs over to hug Marceline. "Ohh, and like, a month ago maybe. I thought it looked good, but Guy was kind of skeptical, but he loves it now, right?"

Guy snaps his attention off of the television and onto his girlfriend.

"Yeah, babe. Looks great. I love it." He agrees, going back to watching television when Keila is through talking to him.

"So, who have you been with all weekend?" Keila asks, nudging Marceline with her elbow.

Marceline tries to hide her blushing face, which only makes Keila more curious.

"Who? Who? Who?" Keila continues frantically.

"Just this guy, named Marshall." Marceline replies, smiling.

"Is he good to you?" Keila asks, raising an eyebrow.

Marceline laughs.

"A little too good to me, to be honest."

"Well, if he turns out like that last one, let me know, and I'll have Guy beat his ass." Keila instructs Marceline. "Right?" She calls over her shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah." Guy mumbles, not bothering to take his gaze off of the television this time.

Marceline laughs, and gives Keila another hug.

"Thanks, but don't worry, this guys sweet. He's no Ash. He's actually going to stop by later, you guys can meet him." Marceline says, trying not to sound to excited.

Keila giggles.

"Alright, if you want you guys can use the bedroom..." Keila offers, making a face at Marceline.

Marceline lightly punches Keila in the shoulder.

"It's not like that." Marceline laughs, shaking her head. "We're just friends."

"Well, whatever you say... Offers still in the air." Keila says, turning around to join Guy on the couch.

Marceline starts to walk up the stairs. She stops and yells at Keila.

"Hey, did you guys move any of my stuff upstairs? If so, it's cool, I just need to find something."

"Nah, everything is were it was. We didn't move anything, we just kind of... Worked around it." She calls back.

'_Gross..._' Marceline thinks, as she continues the ascend to her/Keila's bedroom.

* * *

_**Marceline's Diary:**_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry for not writing for a few days - Three to be exact - but, I'm here now, finally back home on a Sunday night._

_Funny thing, I actually got a text from Keila on Thursday, saying she needed the house for the night, and I ended up staying with Marshall that night... And the next two nights._

_Keila and Guy are still here, by the way. Turns out they needed the house and car for more than just a few days. Not mad, though. How could I be? I mean, it's only thanks to Keila that I got out of the hellhole house, and away from my father. Plus it was Keila and Guys anniversary, and apparently Guy and his roommate - Bongo - Were getting into it. Something about Bongo's girlfriend cheating on him... Which really blows cause his girlfriend - Terra - Is vocals for their band, The Scream Queens, and this drama could break the band up. Crazy stuff._

_Back to relevance, they wanted the house to themselves so they could do anniversary things together. Needless to say when - If - they leave, I will be washing the sheets... And probably never using them again._

_Anyway, back to Marshall. Yeah, I ended up staying with him Thursday night, and we kind of fixed that awkward situation we had between us. I think it should be all good now - I hope._

_But his house. His house is pretty damn nice. I mean, it's a little run down, sure, but its two stories - Three if you count the attic - and he keeps the place running._

_And that's another thing. I actually figured out that Marshall is good for more than just hitting on chicks and playing guitar. He can actually cook, clean, do dishes, and well... Take care of himself. I know I should have expected it, especially from someone who lives alone, but It's Marshall we're talking about._

_But again, I digress._

_We ended up skipping school Friday and just hanging out the rest of the weekend. We played BMO, Card Wars, jammed, and he even took me out to eat at some restaurant - Some sort of small-town family owned diner kind of thing. It was really nice though... It was pretty much a date. Even though neither of us really called it that._

_I really hope this doesn't all get too confusing... Cause Marshall and I.. Sort of.. Kissed. A lot. Well, not a lot, just a good bit. I mean, one minute you're playing BMO, and the next you're wrestling because you got your ass kicked, and then you're making out. That's a casual thing, right? I just hope it doesn't become a problem._

_Not that I don't like Marshall or anything, or that I like him that way... Okay, I may sort of do. I kind of came to terms with that this weekend. But I am trying not to lead him on, because I just don't think I can do this 'relationship thing' again. Yeah, I know. Teenage angst, 'I'll get over it', and what have you. But I'm serious. Not after Ash. I just. Can't._

_Besides. Marshall is still hung up on his ex, Ashley. He won't admit it, but I can just tell. He still keeps a picture of them in his house. She's a real bitch, by the way. He asked me not to call her that, but she is. Complete. Bitch. She took advantage of him, lied to him, cheated on him, and there's probably more he didn't want to tell me. Glob, I didn't know it was possible to hate someone you've never met sooo much. But I hate her with a passion... And maybe it's because if it weren't for her, me and Marshall could potentially be something one day... But I don't think - After Ash - that I am in any state to fully help him, and be what he needs in a relationship. And I refuse to be another complication in his life - It sounds like he has enough._

_Hell, he doesn't even know anything about Ash really, so he probably has no idea what a challenge he would be accepting by asking me out. I couldn't dump that on him. I couldn't dump that on anyone._

_Anyway, before this gets too morbid, I guess I'll wrap this entry up. That pretty well sums up my weekend. I'm sure I'll be back in a couple of days to complain about something or another._

_-Marceline Abadeer  
_

* * *

Marceline finishes her diary entry and takes a deep breath. Writing has always helped her through situations - Even if she did end up burning the pages in a desperate attempt to forget the past in the end. She pulls out her phone and checks the time.

"I probably have time for a quick shower." She mumbles.

Marceline carefully closes her diary, and places it on the top shelf of the closet. While in the closet, she digs around and finds a casual outfit to wear - Nothing to flashy, she doesn't want Marshall to think she's dressing up for him, or something.

Deciding on a black tank top and pair of white basketball shorts, Marceline makes her way to the bathroom. She unbuttons Marshall's flannel he let her borrow, works her way out of her pants, and unlatches her bra, tossing it to the side. She stands in front of the mirror and looks herself over. She notices a bruise on her collarbone and leans in closer to the mirror.

"It's been awhile since I got one of these from someones lips..." She whispers, rubbing the hickey right below her neck.

Marceline laughs dryly at the thought, but shudders at the memories that come flooding back. She begins to tear up. But the tears never come, because she remembers that she got this bruise - Hickey - from lying with Marshall in his bed after a jam session, not from Ash losing it over her making eye contact with some random guy. She closes her eyes and smiles as she forces Ash out of her head with more thoughts of Marshall.

Tears begin to stream from her face, but not tears of pain or sadness. Tears of joy. She collapses on the bathroom floor and sobs. She thinks about Marshall, and how great he's been to her. How she's only known him for a month, but he's already made her feel so much happier, and is even helping her forget about Ash. She begins to cough uncontrollably. That's when the tears of joy stop, and the tears of sadness begin.

'_You let Ash get to you, you let him win. Marshall tried so hard this weekend, and all you did was take from him. You blew off everything he said. How could you?_' She tortures herself. '_He really cares about you, and you just blew him off. You let him kiss you, and you let him take you out, but you never gave back. Remember when Ash said "You'll never find anyone else to love you."? I guess he was right. And it's all your fault._' The voice in her head continues. The mixture of crying and coughing begins to take its toll on Marceline. She curls up into a ball on the floor and closes her eyes.

Marceline coughs and cries until she starts to dry heave. Just as the voice in her head seems to only be getting more vile, it takes a different route. '_But it's not to late... You still have a chance. Marshall is stubborn, he won't give up on you that easily. He really cares about you._' The voice says. The more she thinks about it, the better she feels. '_He is stubborn, isn't he? Surely I haven't messed up too bad. I got this. Ash won't win._' She tells herself, as she gets her coughing under control.

Slowly, but surely, Marceline stands up and returns the mirror. She smiles at herself, even though her eyes are puffy and red from crying. She simply smiles. She thinks back over the weekend. The time Marshall challenged her to Street Racer 7 on BMO and won, but kissed her as a runner up prize. When they fell asleep on the living room floor after playing Card Wars all night, and she woke up to his arm stretched across her torso. When he took her out to eat, and payed for everything all day - Including two packs of cigarettes. How he let her borrow some of his shirts, because she didn't have any spare clothes at his house.

'_Yet..._' Marceline thought. '_I don't have any over there yet, but there will be a day..._' She giggles at the thought. '_Oh shit... Marshall is supposed to be over here before too long..._' She remembers. Quickly discarding her panties, she turns the shower on, and jumps in before it is hot.

"Who knew someone you met a month ago could mean this much to you?" Marceline whispers aloud, as she starts to wash herself in the icy cold water.

* * *

Marceline is in and out of the shower in only fifteen minutes. She dries herself off in a hurry, and works her hair into a ponytail - That much hair takes too damn long to dry. She slips on a fresh pair of panties and the same bra - Cause honestly, do they go bad? I mean, common. She gets her tank top halfway, when she hears Keila in the bedroom.

"Hey, Marceline. A motorcycle just pulled up. Is this your friend?" She asks, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Uh yeah, hold on. I'm getting dressed. I'll be down in a second." Marceline answers back, her voice muffled by a tank top covering her face.

"Alright, I'll just tell him you're naked, and to come on up." Keila giggles, as she starts to leave the bedroom.

"Keila, I will kill you in your sleep!" Marceline snaps, pulling the tank top down, grabbing the shorts, and opening he bathroom door.

Marceline starts to put her shorts on as she hobbles after Keila. She gets to the staircase, only a few stairs away from Keila, with her shorts at her knees and pauses. '_Fuck me._' She thinks, when she sees that Guy has let Marshall in, and he is staring directly at her with her shorts around her knees. She starts to blush as she exits shock, and pulls her shorts up as fast as possible.

Keila burst into laughter as she realizes that Marshall just caught Marceline with her pants around her ankles - Literally. Marshall diverts his gaze, blushing, almost instantaneously. Guy has no idea what is going on, and is looking around the room puzzled. And Marceline is red faced, and wide eyed.

Once Keila stops laughing the awkward tension slowly begins to fade. Keila walks up to Marshall, who I still avoiding looking at the stairs, and introduces herself.

"Hey, my names Keila. I unno if Marceline has ever talked about me, but we are sort of roomies. Nice to meet you, Mr. Man." She says, extending a hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, I am Marshall Lee." He replies, shaking her hand.

Keila glances over her shoulder at Marceline, who is still standing on the staircase blushing. She gives her a wink, and then looks back to Marshall.

"So, listen, I am glad you stopped by, and I am not trying to kick you out. But Guy and I get really into our shows. So you can either leave... Or go upstairs. Totally your call." Keila explains, shrugging her shoulders.

Marshall raises and eyebrow, and looks up at Marceline.

"Y-Yeah, Marshall. You can come up stairs." Marceline offers.

Marshall smiles, and accepts her offer.

* * *

"You didn't see anything, did you?" Marceline mumbles, avoiding eye contact.

Marshall laughs.

"Just a really fine gal in black panties." Marshall smirks.

Marceline blushes, and starts to play with her shorts pockets.

"Whatever, dude. Where'd you have to go, anyway?" She asks, trying to change the subject.

Marshall lies back on the bed and puts his hands behind his head. He lets out a long sigh before speaking.

"Ah, I had to go see one of my dads old war buddies - Flambo. I try to visit him at least once a month, if not more. He's a really down to Earth guy. I think you'd like him." Marshall explains himself, giving Marceline a smile.

"Flambo...? " Marceline raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, his name is Bocephus Furnace, but he got the nickname Flambo overseas. It's just always stuck with him."

"Wait. Does he own that little bar.. Flambo's Inferno in Aaa City?" Marceline asks, adjusting herself so she could look at Marshall.

"Yeah, actually. You've been into the city?" Marshall raises an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, a couple of times to visit Keila when she with Guy and Bongo there, and I shop there for coffee, cause they got this killer red blend." She says, now laying down next to Marshall.

Marshall doesn't reply to Marceline's last statement. He closes his eyes, yawns, and smiles. Marceline catches his yawn, and yawns too.

"I'm tired, Marcy." Marshall states, through a sleepy voice. "And it's such a long trip home."

"Me too, Marshy." Marceline agrees. "Want to just stay here tonight?"

Marshall runs a hand through his hair.

"I guess so, if you don't mind." He accepts her offer, smiling.

Marceline sits up, and looks over at Marshall. She returns his smile, even though he has his eyes closed. She leans in slowly and presses her lips against his. Without a moments hesitation, Marshall wraps his hands around her and pulls her down on top of him. He lets her nibble on his lips for a few minutes, before rolling over causing her to squeak. Marshall giggles.

"You squeaked."

Marceline rolls her eyes at the nineteen year old child on top of her. The amazing nineteen year old child.

"Shut up, fucker." She growls back, playfully. Pulling him in for another kiss.

It's Marshall's turn to nibble, but Marshall doesn't nibble - He bites. Marshall gently locks his teeth around Marceline's bottom lip. He slowly, and carefully, begins to grit his teeth, causing Marceline to moan. Her body jolts as he continues. Marceline can't see it, but she can feel Marshall smirk.

Marshall moves his right hand down the left side of her body. Instinctively, she tries to move away from a foreign touch, but it reaches its destination - The bottom of her shirt. Marceline's brain enters panic mode. '_He is no different from Ash, there's only one thing he wants. I should have known..._'

Marshall's hand slips under her tank top, but ventures no higher than her belly button. He gently bites on her lower lip and slowly slides his fingertips along her stomach and waistline. Marceline doesn't even try to stop her moans. She begins to shiver all over, and dig her nails into his back. She had only ever experienced this feeling during sex before - But in this scenario, Marshall seemed to have no intention of pushing her boundaries. He was making her body quake with a kiss and the gentle touch of his fingers.

Just as Marceline's toes curl, Marshall stops. He rolls off of her and lays beside her, smiling. She leans up and looks over at him.

"Why did you stop?" She groans.

Marshall laughs.

"Because I am tired, Marcy. Can we sleep, please?" He groans back, still smiling.

Marceline sighs, and rolls her eyes. She mopes out of bed and turns off the lights, and blindly makes her way back to the bed and cuddles up next to Marshall. She cannot see him, but she just knows that he is smiling.

"Thanks, Marcy."

"Welcome, Marsh."

The pitch black room falls silent. Marceline cannot help but smile. '_I almost let him get away, but I got him. Now to hold on to him..._' She thinks to herself. Marceline begins to doze moments later.

Marceline has almost fallen asleep, when she feels Marshall move. He wrapped an arm around her torso. She could feel his warm breath on he ear.

"Hey, Marcy. Wanna cuddle?" Marshall whispers in her ear.

Marceline smiles, and doesn't hesitate to reply.

"I would love to."

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**Really long chapter tonight.I mean, technically, this could be two separate chapters, but I'm not going to do that to you guys. Not to mention it wasn't that hard to write, the words just sort of flowed. We got a little bit more character development for Marceline, Keila, and Guy, and a whole new character - Flambo - introduced. Successful chapter I think.

And just in case, I would like erryone to know I am Irish-American, so like, I wasn't taking a stab at the Irish accent, or culture, or anything. Just to clarify.

The title of this chapter, and the advice given by Flambo are actually in a song. Everyone should check out Irish/punk/folk band Flogging Molly. The song is "Between A Man And A Woman." Totally righteous band.

And sorry if there are spelling or grammar errors close to the end, it's 6:55 were I am, and I am so damn tired, but I just had to finish this chapter before I slept. (Oh, and when I find time, I plan on going back through all the chapters and correcting any mistakes like, uninitialized thoughts, grammar errors, spelling errors, and so forth. Already did chapter one. Aw yeah.) Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and be expecting one later this week, as well.

Thanks for the reviews everybody! Keep them coming? Maybe? Maybe not? Please?

**OperativeKND-Berry14: **Ahhhh! We have a smart cookie, figuring out Marceline's past. :P I hinted on that a bit in this chapter, too. But, I don't think Ash will be showing up at Marshall's place... But I promise, when Ash makes his appearance, its going to be crazy insane. I think you'll like it. Haha.


	9. Chase That Feeling

**Warning: **The M rating will be put to use (some what) during this chapter. You have been warned. If you wish to skip over the M section, scroll down till you reach Marshall's POV.

* * *

**Marceline POV:**

* * *

Marceline yawns and smacks. She glances around the dark room. '_It's dark, so, the sun isn't up... So... I can go back to sleep. Fuck yeah._' She thinks to herself as she tries to roll over, but meets resistance. '_What the fuck, who's in bed with... Oh yeah. Marshy._' She smiles, and returns to her original sleeping position.

Marshall groans in his sleep, and tugs on the collar of her shirt. Marceline runs her hand along Marshall's forearm, up to his hand - Careful not to wake him. His hand is clasped around the collar of her tank top, pulling it down slightly. '_Even in his sleep, hes trying to undress me._' She giggles, knowing it's only a joke - She's quickly learned that, beyond popular belief, Marshall is not 'like that' - But that doesn't mean she isn't going to tease him about it.

After a long yawn, Marceline pats Marshall's hand - For no real reason, just to touch his hand. She didn't mind his hand were it was, surprisingly. However, her light touch made his hand jerk in response, pulling her shirt and bra down. She sighs. '_Okay, enough of that big boy._' She giggles, removing his hand from her shirt collar, and resting it on her stomach.

Marceline adjusts herself, and settles down to go back to sleep, happy as can be. As she begins to doze, she felt Marshall's hand begin to rub her clothed stomach. "Marshall, you awake?" She mumbles. No response. '_Amazing. Even in his sleep he cuddles like a champ._' Marceline couldn't help but giggle at her thought - Marshall Lee; small town bad boy by day, championship cuddler by night.

Attempting to sleep, Marceline couldn't stop thinking about Marshall. Marshall's touch was soothing. Too soothing. She bites her bottom lip, and contemplated her next move. Normally, this kind of human interaction would freak her out... But Marshall is different. '_He didn't push my boundaries when he was conscious, why would he push them in his sleep? What's to lose?_' She rationalizes, carefully using one hand to lift her shirt, and the other to place his hand on her bare stomach.

Like clock work, Marshall resumes his gentle circular motions. Marceline cannot control her smile - It's one of happiness and pleasure combined. She felt such a relief, finally trusting someone to touch her again - Even if they did have to be asleep for her to completely be okay with it. She soon realizes, no matter how soothing Marshall's touch was, she was not going to be able to go back to sleep - Who would go to sleep, when they could be feeling this?

Marceline nervously chews on her bottom lip once more - It's her natural response when nervous. Her toes begin to curl. '_This is amazing... What if...Maybe... No. Just no._' Marceline chews more vigorously on her bottom lip. This is a battle of physical, mental, and emotional feelings. She is so indecisive, contemplating '_should I..._', that she starts to, more or less, become numb to Marshall's touch. Once she realizes this, she becomes agitated. '_No brain. He's not Ash, hes ten times better than Ash could hope to be, and you are not going to ruin this moment.' _She tells herself, deciding that she should - And will.

With a deep breath, Marceline nervously lifts Marshall's hand from her stomach. She holds it in mid air, briefly having second thoughts. '_No. He won't betray me, he's not Ash, I shouldn't be having second thoughts..._' She thinks. '_Fuck you Ash, fuck you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have this problem. I wouldn't have to prove this to myself..._' The anger brought on by thoughts of Ash, fuel her will to complete her portion of the task she's put Marshall up to.

Marceline gulps, before pulling the front of her shorts and panties open and gently sliding Marshall's hand in them. Her breathing instantly increases. '_No, no, no. Too far, too far. What have you done? What have you done!? Abort. Abort!_' Her brain instantly starts screaming. Her eyes begin to water, and her body tenses up. She starts to enter a state of shock. '_Why is this happening to me? Globdammit, Ash... Why? Why me?_' She feels tears form, and slowly being to trickle down her face.

However, within moments, Marshall's hand picks back up on it's gentle movements - Despite its new location. His fingertips gently massaging the lowest region of her torso - Not traveling any lower, and making no contact with 'down there' whatsoever. Marceline gulps, and her body relaxes. Her breathing remains fast, but for a completely different reason. Her toes curl, her fists clench, and her teeth grit. She smiles, and twitches every time Marshall's hand makes another successful pass.

In this moment, Marceline was happy. Not pleasured, sure it felt good, but it felt even better knowing she was breaking the spell Ash had on her. She wasn't letting him win - And sure, some people would think she was moving too fast, but to be honest, she has gone so long without even holding a guy's hand... All because of Ash. She _needs_ to break the spell, and Marshall was the first person she had trusted in a long time. Living in fear of basic human desires is a punishment far beyond belief.

Marceline lies as still as possible, just thinking to herself. '_This is amazing. Even in his sleep, he shows complete restraint. And to think... I almost let him walk away..._' She begins to tear up again, at the thought of not having Marshall. She fights it to the best of her ability, but fails. '_You need to prove to him that you trust him. That you care._' Her brain verbally nudges her.

Without a moments hesitation, she rolls over - Marshall's hand remains down her shorts - and starts pecking him on the lips to wake him up.

"Mmmmm. Muhhh." Marshall mumbles, unconsciously fighting Marceline's affection.

"Marshall, please wake up." Marceline begs, kissing him a little longer with each kiss.

"M-Marcy? What's wrong, it's still dark, school doesn't..." He begins to protest, but is cut short by another kiss.

"Marshy. Marshy. Wake up. Please?" She nudges him with her nose.

"Mkay, mkay. Marcy, I'm awake. Why are you so happy? It's too early for this." He yawns, and goes to stretch his arms - Realizing one of his hands is down her shorts.

"Oh my Glob, Marceline. I am so sorry, this didn't happen intentionally... I don't know how..." Marshall begins to apologize, frantically, before Marceline kisses him again.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay. I promise." She assures him, using her hand to push arm further down.

"Are you... Sure?" Marshall asks, skeptically.

"I am positive... Aren't guitarists supposed to be good at this?" Marceline teases, pecking him on the lips quickly.

Marshall laughs, and begins to adjust his hand.

Marceline moans. "Oh, one more thing."

"What is that?" Marshall asks, before proceeding.

"Let me call you baby, during, and don't hold it against me later. Okay?" Marceline giggles.

"Can do, as long as you let me call you babe, and don't hold it against me later. Deal?" Marshall offers.

"Deal."

* * *

'_What have I done._' Marceline lies awake, Marshall's sleeping limbs draped across her torso suddenly feeling very foreign. '_What have I done... He's going to be expecting this to be a regular thing... And it just can't be. I've fucked up. I have fucked up, majorly..._' She thinks. '_How do I tell him that it was a one time thing... That I was... Using him to get over this fear... That I didn't really mean it..._'

'_No. No. I did NOT just use Marshall Lee. I meant it. I care about this boy... Man... Child at times... I care about him. And he cares about me. This is okay, and he will understand._' Marceline assures herself. '_I hope he does, at least..._'

Marshall's arm begins to feel welcomed against her skin once more, as she recalls tonight's events in a different light. She remembers how she felt when he called her "babe". How he constantly asked her how she felt, and made sure everything was alright. How after she was finished, he didn't just roll over. He actually laid there, talking to her. Teasing her, laughing with her, and complimenting her - She was more than just 'some girl' to Marshall. Not just a means of pleasure. More than just something for his amusement. She actually _matters_ to him. Her feelings actually matter to this boy.

She calms down, realizing that she needs to let go of _what was_, and focus on _what is_. '_Things are different now, and they will be different from this point on. I won't live that life again, and Marshall won't make me live it._' Marceline begins to cry at the thought of actually mattering to someone. Actually having her feelings accounted for. Actually looking forward to waking up the next day.

The more she realizes how fortunate she is to have found Marshall, the heavier Marceline cries. Her body jolting as she sniffles, wakes Marshall.

"Mmm. Marcy? Is everything alright..?" Marshall mumbles.

"Everything is fine, Marshy. Go back to sleep." Marceline replies in a calm, gentle, tone.

Marshall raises up on an elbow to look down at her.

"Are you sure? Did I do something wrong?" Marshall asks, fully awake all of the sudden.

Marceline rolls over to face him.

"Baby, I promise. You didn't do anything. Let's go to sleep? Okay? Marceline smiles at Marshall, even though he cannot see it.

"...Okay..." Marshall mumbles, skeptically. Lying back down beside Marceline.

Marceline leans in and pecks him on the cheek and giggles, "Goodnight."

"G'night." Marshall groans, suddenly very tired again.

Marshall pulls Marceline as close to him as possible, smacks twice before sighing, and falls back asleep. Her tears have stopped, but she still sniffles a few times. She smiles, the happiest smile she thinks she's ever smiled. 'He's not going to hurt me. I don't think he could. You silly boy.' She remains smiling until she passes out in Marshall's arms. Happy. Completely happy, for once.

* * *

_**The next morning:  
**_

* * *

Marceline wakes up to her alarm clock. It's 6:40. She groans.

"I don't wanna wake up... Mmmmmmm." She mumbles.

Marceline reaches over Marshall, who is still asleep - Or at least not moving - , and turns hits snooze on her alarm. She contemplates going back to sleep. '_Cigarettes... Please..._' She thinks, as she decides to get out of bed. Marceline works her way out of Marshall's arms, and lazily stands up. She wobbles back and forth momentarily before taking her first step.

Upon taking that first step, Marceline feels a different sensation between her legs - Soreness. '_What the... Oh, Globdammit Marshall..._' She sighs, '_I didn't even think this was possible from that... The fuck, boy?_' She giggles to herself before looking over her shoulder at his sleeping figure.

"Marshall. Wake up." Marceline calls to her bed mate.

Marshall rolls over, pulling a pillow over his face. '_He must hate mornings just as much as I do._' Marceline giggles to herself.

"Marshall. Seriously. You're my ride to school."

"I don't wanna... Get up... I wanna sleep. Fuck school. It's dumb." Marshall groans, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Marceline laughs, shaking her head. '_Maybe he hates mornings more than me..._'

"Marshall. Come smoke with me?"

"Mmmmmmmmm. Mkay. I do want a joe..." He grumbles, throwing the pillow aside and slowly working his way out of the bed. "At least if I have to wake up this early, it's best to wake up to your voice."

Marshall smiles at Marceline.

"Thanks Marshy." She accepts his compliment, now blushing.

Marshall breaks eye contact first, and starts to mope towards the bedroom door. Marceline follows close behind. He stops a foot short of the door, and turns around to look at Marceline.

"I guess this is sort of _your_ house, you should probably lead the way." Marshall mumbles, scratching his head.

Marceline walks past him and starts to open the door, but stops when she hears Marshall snicker. She looks at him, and cocks her head sideways. Marshall's snickers continue.

"Why're you walking funny?" Marshall finally asks.

"Just a little sore this morning, Glob knows why." Marceline replies, flailing her arms.

Marshall laughs just before pulling her into a long kiss.

"I'm sorry doll." Marshall smirks.

Marceline snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Let's just go smoke." She laughs, shoving Marshall.

* * *

**Marshall POV:  
**

* * *

Marshall slows his motorcycle and walks it into his parking spot, killing it. Marceline lets go of him, and climbs off. Marshall dismounts soon after.

"So, getting used to my driving?" Marshall smirks at Marceline.

"Eh. You still drive like a complete jackass, but I can deal." She smirks back, trying to fix her hair.

Marshall rolls his eyes and observes Marceline for a few moment before speaking again.

"Well... This is the earliest I've ever been to school." Marshall says, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, same." Marceline comments, giving up on her hair. "I guess we should go in?"

Marshall nods his head in reply, and lets Marceline take the lead. He follows behind her as she navigates through the parked cars, to the front doors. They enter the front doors where they are greeted by Mrs. Wood - She has morning duty - and proceed out the back door to the break area.

Marceline stops, and turns around to face Marshall. He catches the look in her eyes, the look of '_Well, what now?_' - Who knew arriving ten minutes early could change everything? Marshall glances over Marceline and through the student mob, looking for their friends - He never arrives this early, he has no idea were they congregate before school.

Marshall squints. '_Nope. Not them. Dammit. Why is this such a problem?_' He thinks. Just as he was about to say "fuck it" and find their own place to sit, he catches a glimpse of Finn running. He follows him and sees him stop beside a blonde boy in a dingy, yellow hoodie - Jake.

"I found 'em." Marshall grins at Marceline. "Common." He adds in, grabbing her wrist and guiding her through the crowd of students.

After walking through several crowds of students, and interrupting several conversations, Marshall and Marceline walk up on a panting Finn, talking to Jake in between gasps for air.

"... Dude... No time... They'll be here any second... Coming back... I saw... Marceline and Marshall... On Marshall's bike... I so win the... The bet!" Finn fist pumps, as he finishes his sentence.

Marshall glances over at a blushing Marceline, confused. He snorts, and turns back to the brothers who have yet to notice him.

"Why'ya tired Finn? Thought you ran a lot in football?" Marshall chimes in on conversation, startling Finn and Jake. The brothers turn around to look at Marshall and Marceline, but don't speak.

"Geez, why you guys so jumpy? Talking about me?" Marshall asks, raising an eyebrow. Jake and Finn remain quite.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Marshall starts laughing.

"I'm just fucking with you guys." Marshall admits. Jake and Finn share a look and join in on his laughter.

"But really though, why'ya running Finn? It's too damn early for any physical activity... I mean unless you're..." Marshall starts, but is quickly silenced by a swift elbow to the ribs from a glaring Marceline. Marshall coughs, and sticks his tongue out at Marceline, who continues to stare him down. He rubs his ribs, and looks back to Finn, motioning him to speak with his left hand.

"Oh, I was over in the Science building, helping Bonnibel with sciency stuff, but when I was done... I sprinted back over here, to make sure... I got to hang with Jake before school started. Yeah." Finn lies, nervously.

"Oh, that's cool." Marshall replies casually, before coughing again. "How bout you Jake, what'd I miss Friday?"

"Eh, not too much. We did get this new Korean transfer student, though. Apparently her and her family moved because the War was supposed to be coming her direction soon. Her names Raine Ekorn." Jake states.

"Oh, that's cool..." Marshall starts, but is cut off by Jake. "And I'm already barking up that tree, Marshall, so don't get any ideas!"

"Don't worry Jake, I think my lady-chasing days are over." Marshall laughs, pinching Marceline's arm. She slaps his hand away, and turns her head - Totally blushing. She has to be.

Jake and Finn stare at each other, and back at Marshall and Marceline - They know what's going on. They giggle under their breaths, until Marceline snaps her head back toward the two and gives them a glare that shuts them up. Marshall doubles over in laughter as Finn and Jake stare, wide eyed, at Marceline.

"Hey guys! Hey Finn!" Fionna calls, fast-walking up to her group of friends. "What's going on?"

No one replies. Marshall snickers before bursting into laughter at the brothers, once more.

"Did... Did I do something funny?" Fionna asks, raising an eyebrow.

Finn and Jake remain speechless, Marshall cannot stop laughing, but Marceline smiles at the young girl and replies.

"No. Finn and Jake are just being weird, Marshall's laughing at them being weird, and I have no idea what I am doing." Marceline explains, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh... Okay..?" Fionna mumbles skeptically, glancing back and forth between her weird friends.

The first bell of the day rings, snapping everybody back to reality. Jake and Finn pull themselves together, and say their goodbyes as they head to their classes, and Marshall stops laughing.

"So, I guess I'll see you in History?" Marshall smiles at Marceline.

"See you there." Marceline replies, smoothly. She winks at Marshall, before turning around and sprinting after Jake.

* * *

Marshall finds himself bored, but unable to sleep in Mr. Tree-Trunks first period class. He took a lot of Mr. Tree-Trunks classes his senior year, because they were the easiest to sleep in, but he just has too much is on his mind this morning. '_Do you think she'd say yes? Of course she would, after a night like last night... That meant something, right?_' Marshall thinks to himself, vigorously chewing on his pencil - Well, the pencil Fionna let him borrow. When does he ever have his own?

'_Are ye over Ashley?_' Flambo's words echo in Marshall's head. '_I don't know... Maybe I'm not... And that wouldn't be fair to Marceline..._' His teeth begin to dig trenches in the soft, wooden pencil. '_... Don't let her win... Don't let her win..._' Marshall thinks back to Marceline's advice. He quits gnawing on his pencil and starts stroking the stubble on his face. '_I won't. I won't let Ashley win. I'm gonna do it. This evening._' He smiles, as he reaches a conclusion to his mental debate.

Seconds later, Marshall feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see who needs his attention. '_Fionna?_' He thinks.

"Hey, what's up?" He whispers, motioning her to the seat beside him.

"Are you sure Mr. Tree-Trunks won't care?" She asks, in a hushed tone.

"Nah, he doesn't care. Sometimes I move around when he isn't looking to mess with him. Never said a word to me about it." Marshall assures the young blonde.

Fionna nods her head in response, and tip toes to the seat directly beside Marshall.

"So, what's up?" Marshall asks again.

"I just needed to talk to someone about something, sort of private.. And you're the only person that I can think of." Fionna explains, blushing.

Marshall snorts, "Alright? Well... What is it then?"

Fionna starts to twirl her bangs, and avoid eye contact.

"Hey, what is it? You can tell me." Marshall nudges her with his elbow.

Fionna sighs, and turns to look at Marshall, red faced as can be - The awkward is literally in the air at this point.

"Alright, I sort of like Finn..." She mumbles.

Marshall raises and eyebrow, before laughing. Gathering the entire classes attention - Including Mr. Tree-Trunks. Fionna blushes and lies her head down. Marshall waves the class on as his laughter dies down. Mr. Tree-Trunks sighs, and continues teaching.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry Fionna. I'm not laughing at you, specifically. It's just... Finn has been up Bonnibel's ass since as long as I've been here - Even when I was dating Bonny. It just makes me laugh. Sorry." Marshall apologizes, still snickering.

Fionna slowly raises her head, her face still red - The reddest Marshall has ever seen it, matter of fact. She sighs.

"Yeah. I picked up on that, sadly... I was hoping maybe you could get Finn to notice me... But never mind, it's hopeless I guess." Fionna huffs.

Marshall strokes his facial stubble again.

"Not necessarily... I might can pull a few strings." Marshall grins at Fionna.

"Really, you can?" Fionna asks, with a new found excitement.

"I said _maybe_, don't lose faith just yet." Marshall smiles, nodding his head slowly.

* * *

_**Lunch**_** Time:**

* * *

Marshall and Marceline sit down late to lunch - Marshall didn't work his magic today, so they had to wait in the back of the line. Marshall catches the look on Fionna's face - The look she has everyday at lunch - and finally realizes why. Finn sits right beside Bonnibel every day.

"So, what're we talking about guys?" Marshall asks, while nonchalantly playing feetsy with Marceline - She's winning, by the way.

"We were talking about the new girl, Raine. Jake wants us all to meet her, so she will feel comfortable sitting with us. So, don't do anything weird, Marshall." Bonnibel answers, giving him a smirk.

"Bonny, when am I ever weird?" Marshall asks sarcastically, pretending to have some form of seizure. Everyone giggles at Marshall's demonstration of how _not_ weird he is. But when he clears his throat, everyone stops.

"But seriously. I think that's a good idea. I actually have an old friend that got a hold of me this summer and said he got a scholarship to a college in Aaa City. His names Burnaby. He's a bit uptight, so I think Bonny and him would get along great." Marshall says, sticking his tongue out at an irritated Bonnibel. Laughter follows - From everyone but Bonnibel, of course.

"Anyway guys, we can invite Raine, and I'll get a hold of Burnaby. We can introduce two new people at once. That is the definition of multitasking!" Marshall finishes, bobbing his head at his clever idea.

Everyone at the table - Even Marceline - looks back and forth at each other, baffled.

"Wow Marshall, I can't believe someone as lazy as you came up with that plan." Bonnibel snorts.

"Hey! Don't be fooled, I'm not ruining my reputation as the laziest motherfucker around. Me being this lazy, actually helped formulate this plan. See, this way, I only have to go to one place to meet two people." Marshall smirks, as everyone else starts to laugh. "I know, I'm a genius."

As the laughter dies down, Jake speaks up.

"That actually sounds great, I'll tell Lady Raine - Apparently that's a thing were she's from, they call each other Lady 'whoeverwhoever, or something like that - right now!" Jake says, excusing himself from the lunch table.

Marshall nudges Fionna with his elbow to get her attention. She glances over at him. He gives her a 'this-is-all-part-of-the-plan' wink. She smiles at him, and returns to eating - Well, attempting to eat the garbage they serve at Aaa High.

* * *

**Marceline POV:**

* * *

_**After School:**_

* * *

Marceline throws her books in her locker, and shuts it - Luckily she has Study Hall, so she can do her homework in there, and never have to take a book home. Score. She sighs, and watches students walk down the hall. She tries to clear her mind, but fails. Her thoughts keep returning to '_Why was Marshall all over Fionna today? You don't think... No. He wouldn't. He didn't hit on any other girl all day, so there's no way. Is there?_' She slumps up against her locker and sighs. '_No, he wouldn't, and fuck you Ash for giving me these insecurities. It was nothing._' Marceline tells herself - She isn't the clingy type, or the overbearing type, but she is the type to carefully notice the signs of betrayal. That is one good thing - The only thing - she picked up from dating Ash.

"Hey Marcy." A familiar voice gets her attention. She turns to be greeted by exactly who she knew it was - Marshall.

"Hey, Marshy." She smiles at him.

"So, I was thinking... Maybe you want to come to my place? Watch a bad movie together? Maybe Heat Signature?" He offers, nudging her with his elbow.

Marceline laughs. "Oh Glob, _that_ movie? It's so bad... I would love to." She agrees, returning Marshall's smile.

* * *

The ride to Marshall's was nothing new - Marshall driving exceptionally fast, weaving between cars. Ya know, the usual. The two arrive at Marshall's house in a little over six minutes. Marceline continues holding onto Marshall until he kills the bike - Not because she _needed_ to, to be safe, but because she simply enjoys having a reason to hold him. Marshall and Marceline file off the motorcycle at the same time.

"Cigarette?" Marshall offers, having already pulled his pack out of his pocket.

"Sure." Marceline accepts, smiling.

The two teenagers light up and smoke in silence momentarily. Eventually, Marshall strikes up conversation.

"So, get this..." He starts. "Fionna came up to me today..." He pauses to take a drag.

Marceline feels a pain in her chest. '_I don't want to hear about Fionna... I don't care... I don't_'

"And says she likes Finn. Finn!" Marshall continues.

Marceline feels the pain she felt moments before vanish. She begins to tune Marshall out. '_See. You were all worried about nothing. Nothing at all. Marceline, you're going to ruin this if you aren't careful..._'

When Marceline realizes she's borderline ignoring Marshall, she snaps to and catches the end of his story. "... So yeah. Basically, this entire meet-n-greet thing is secretly a plan to get Bonnibel to (hopefully) like Burnaby - They are both smart and wear too much pink, I foresee this working - so, that Finn realizes he stands no chance with Bonny, and then Fionna swoops in for the kill! Well... I guess it's more of a save. You get the picture, right?" Marshall rambles, excited about his plan.

Marceline meant to listen better, but shes too happy that her insecure thoughts could be put to rest. She smiles at Marshall, and gives him a kiss.

"The plan was that good?" Marshall laughs, raising an eyebrow.

Marceline rolls her eyes. "It's a brilliant plan." She agrees, only knowing half of it,and turns to flick her cigarette butt. "So, lets go in and get on that movie? Maybe we can get the sequel in today too?" She giggles - Fully knowing the sequel is even worse than the original.

Marshall rolls his eyes, taking one last hit of his cigarette before tossing it.

"I don't know if I can sit through both in one day, Marcy..." He snorts.

"Me either." Marceline agrees, smiling.

The two teenagers share a laugh, and begin walking towards the door.

Marshall is almost to the porch steps when a man on a motorcycle pulls up his drive way. Marshall looks at the man, and back to Marceline. She raises an eyebrow.

"Marshall... Do you know this guy?" She asks, skeptically.

"Uhh, yeah, actually. I need to talk to him. Excuse me for one moment." Marshall runs a hand through his hair, and begins walking toward the man dressed in all black. The man was no student - He was too old, plus Marshall is the only student at Aaa High with a bike. This man has a full beard, jet black. Short hair, jet black. He's stocky, like he works out.

Marceline takes a seat on the stairs, and watches Marshall walk up to the strange man. The man has killed his bike - So he can talk to Marshall, she assumes. Curious, Marceline listens closely.

"Hey, Sledgehammer. How's it been?" Marshall initiates conversation. 'Sledgehammer? What a nickname.' Marceline thinks, quickly returning her focus to the Marshall and Sledgehammer's conversation.

"It's been alright. You know how it is in the life." Sledgehammer laughs.

Marshall laughs. "Well, not really. But I've seen enough movies to get an idea."

Sledgehammer laughs at Marshall's comment, before clearing this throat to speak.

"Anyway, here's your cut, Boss."

Marceline watches as Sledgehammer pulls an envelope out of his leather jacket and hands it to Marshall.

"Thanks, Sledgehammer. But hey, where is Doomsday, he usually makes these deliveries?" Marshall asks.

Sledgehammer hangs his head, and sighs.

"You didn't hear? We lost Doomsday. Was a real shame."

"Shit. No one told me, I've been out of the loop." Marshall replies, shaking his head.

"Well, anyway. I got to get back. We're already plotting out the next job. Probably be back in a few months, Glob be with me. I'll see you then, Boss." Sledgehammer laughs dryly, revving his bike.

Marshall turns and begins walking back towards Marceline. He stops and turns back around. He yells over the purr of the bike; "Be safe." Sledgehammer gives him a thumbs up, and leaves just as quickly as he appeared.

Marshall walks over to Marceline, and catches the look on her face. The look of 'What the fuck?'

"Sorry about that. Just some business." Marshall shrugs his shoulders.

"_Just some business?_ What kind of business, _boss_?" Marceline snorts, raising an eyebrow.

"You were listening in on my conversation? You weirdo." Marshall huffs, sticking his tongue out at Marceline.

"Excuse me, a guy named Sledgehammer shows up, and I am just supposed to assume... I honestly don't know what I am supposed to assume.' Marceline laughs, returning Marshall's gesture.

Marshall laughs.

"Okay, okay. I admit. It's a _bit_ weird." He admits, shrugging his shoulders.

"So what is it? What is my Marshall the _boss_ of? Huh?" Marceline asks.

"_Your_ Marshall?" He snorts, raising and eyebrow.

"Don't avoid the question." She replies, now standing up. She cocks her head to the side, waiting for Marshall to talk.

"Alright, alright. Fine. But you can't tell anyone this, alright?" Marshall replies, taking a suddenly serious tone.

"I won't." Marceline promises.

"Alright. So. My father was a National Marine, correct?" Marshall starts.

"Mhmmm." Marceline confirms, rocking her body back and forth, antsy for Marshall to finish.

"He loved this country dearly, so. Whenever he was on leave from the military service, he put together a small team of freelancer soldiers - Mercenaries - , so he could continue fighting the war, even when he was supposed to be home." Marshall explains.

Marceline nods her head in confirmation.

"And apparently, come to find out, he left it in his will that, as the leader of the Vampires - What his mercenary unit is called - that in the event of his death, his cut of the money would be given to me for every operation the unit goes on. And out of respect for my father - His nickname was Boss - they all just started calling me boss." Marshall finishes, shrugging his shoulders.

Marceline doesn't reply. She only looks Marshall up and down several times.

After the silence shows no trace of ending, Marshall sighs and shakes his head.

"This is why I never told anyone... It doesn't make sense to other people - Shit it barely makes sense to me. Just forget about it." He mumbles, going to walk past her.

"Marshall..." Marceline gets his attention. "It's fine really. It's pretty badass actually." She smiles at him. Marshall raises an eyebrow.

"It took you that long to think '_aw man this is badass?_'" He laughs.

Marceline rolls her eyes at Marshall's comment.

"No, I was just thinking. You're the boss of the Vampires, correct?" Marceline asks, making eye contact with Marshall.

"Yeah, so...? No I won't have anyone killed for you." Marshall replies, sarcastically.

"That's not was I was going to say, sarcastic ass." Marceline rolls her eyes.

"What I was going to say was that pretty much makes you, Marshall Lee the Vampire King." She finishes, smiling.

Marshall laughs.

"You know I kind of like that. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Marshall admits, nodding his head. "Marshall Lee... The Vampire King."

"I can't believe I'm in the presence of royalty, excuse me for I am not worthy my lord." Marceline says, sarcastically taking a bow.

Marshall rolls his eyes.

"You know, we could fix that..." Marshall comments, taking a step towards Marceline.

Marceline raises an eyebrow. She thinks she knows what's coming, but she isn't sure. Her heart rate escalates, and her stomach begins to feel warm.

Marshall places his hands on Marceline's hips and looks into her eyes, smirking.

"How would you like to be 'Marceline the Vampire Queen'?"

* * *

Marceline had already decided the night before, that 'If he asks, she will say yes' - No matter how corny his form of asking was. And it was pretty corny.

Marceline smiles at Marshall.

"I would love to be your Queen." She answers, in a sarcastic manner - Secretly very excited he asked her to be his girlfriend, even if it _was_ super cheesy.

Marshall roll his eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you..." Marshall laughs.

"Shut up, Marshy. I'm just kidding. I'd love to be your girlfriend." Marceline confesses, whole heartily, pulling him into a long kiss - Their first kiss as an _official_ couple.

Marshall pulls away first, and looks at his girlfriend.

"Mmm. I unno if I want you anymore, you don't respect my King status." He teases, sticking his tongue out at Marceline.

Marceline flails her arms in annoyance.

"You wouldn't even know you had 'King status' if it wasn't for me!" She huffs.

Marshall laughs in reply, and pulls her into another kiss. Marshall tugs on Marceline's bottom lip with his. Running one hand through her hair and another around the small of her back.

This continues for several minutes, before they both stop to breathe. The two teenagers - The newly formed couple - stare into each others eyes, smiling. Happy as can be.

"So..." Marshall breaks the silence, "How about that movie?" 

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**Another long chapter, I'm going to spoil you if I'm not careful. But no, really, don't be expecting these too often. I've just got plans, and I need to do another time transition to make these plans happen, so I write long chapters to get a lot down as fast as possible. o.o I TRY not the make the chapters all over the place, but I feel like this one might have been... Sorry if anyone else felt that way, it's a one time deal. Promise.

Anyway, a lot went on in this chapter. Marceline and Marshall get a bit intimate. Marceline starts to have regrets. There's a new girl in town. Fionna likes Finn. Plans to meet with Burnaby (Marshall's old friend who wears pink, and is stuck up... Who could that be, I wonder?) Marshall get his famous title - The Vampire King. And last but not least, Marshall asks Marceline out. Woaahhhhhh. That's a lot of bizz.

Andddd for anyone worried about the Vampires becoming relevant characters... No. They're not. I just wanted to give Marshall his title, and thought that was a decent way to do it - What with the background I've given him and all. And then I thought it would make for an adorable way to ask Marcy out, so I rolled with it. Sorry if anyone didn't like it.

But seriously, I'm like superrrrr iffy on this chapter, so like, if you guys are like "ahhh this chapter sucks. Ahhhh, complaint, complaint, complaint" I'll prolly rewrite it, cause yeah. Can't be having no suck chapters up in here.

**VariaGuardians27:** Thank you mighty kindly!  
**Anonymouslee:** Haha, thanks! It's a pleasure to have you reading it, though I feel it is far in-superior to yours, I must admit. :P  
**Kitsune Duo:** I'm glad you are enjoying it. :3 And I won't spoil anything, but you couldddd be onto something. c; Haha.  
**OperativeKND-Berry14: **Maybe just a little quick... :P But I've gone seven chapters without any real Marcelee action, had to throw it in there sometime. Haha. And no, actually Guy, Bongo, and Keila are from the AT comic series "Marceline and the Scream Queens', and in the comics, Keila liked Guy, so I was like "why not?" :P Terra, is an OC though. Shes like, super OC, cause I don't even know a Terra. Pulled that name out of a hat - Metaphorically speaking.  
**MRunicorns27: **I am glad you are enjoying it, thus far(: Here is your update! Hope you enjoyed it, too! 


	10. Blessings And Curses

**Marceline POV:**

* * *

The movie sucked. _Heat Signature _always sucks - But that didn't stop Marshall and Marceline from laughing at every terrible joke, every cheesy death, and the horribly over dramatic music. Hell, Marceline could recite the entire movie from memory, she's seen it so many times. It's just a _good bad _movie.  
_  
_"There is three hours of my life I'll never get back..." Marshall laughs.

"Oh, common... It's not _that _bad!" Marceline lies.

Marshall squints at Marceline, who squints back at him. They engage in an intense staring competition briefly, until Marshall blows in Marceline's eye, causing her to blink. He laughs hysterically.

"Ahh! Foul play!" Marceline exclaims, rubbing her eye.

Marshall continues laughing to himself.

Marceline huffs, once she has her eye situation dealt with. She glares at her boyfriend of roughly three hours, plotting revenge. She smiles. Without word, or warning, she pounces - Tackling Marshall off of the couch, and onto the floor.

The surprise attack only adds to Marshall's laughter. Marceline pins Marshall's arms against the ground, and huffs. This stops his laughter.

"Wow, Marcy. Do you workout?" Marshall comments, smirking.

"No, you're just weak." Marceline teases.

"Weak? Weak? Me, Marshall Lee... _The Vampire King? _Weak?" Marshall chuckles, moments before he rises up with ease - Catching Marceline off guard - and reverses the pin.

Marshall smirks.

"Don't get full of yourself..." Marceline snorts, rolling her eyes.

She fidgets under him, trying to break his hold - But fails.

"Do you give?" Marshall asks, raising an eyebrow.

Marceline doesn't reply with words, she replies with a menacing stare.

"Do. You. Give?" Marshall repeats slowly, now smirking.

"Lick it!" Marceline yells, as she forces her body upward - Catching Marshall off guard - and breaking free from his hold.

Marceline regains her composure, and stands five feet away from Marshall - Who is still on the ground, staring up at her - and winks at him. Marshall begins to stand. Marceline gets poised to dash if he tries to make a move.

Now standing, Marshall smirks at her. Marceline returns his smirk before she sprints to the kitchen. Marshall follows after her.

Marceline now finds herself cornered - Not her brightest play. She glances around, trying to plot an escape, but she knows Marshall is faster. She sighs, and watches as Marshall slowly approaches her, smirking.

"You were doing good, until you cornered yourself." Marshall teases, now only a few feet way from Marceline.

"Eat it." Marceline huffs - Knowing he is completely right - and sticks her tongue out.

Marshall doesn't reply, he only smiles and gets right up on her. Marceline continues to mock him, until he grabs her torso, and lifts her up on the counter top - She realizes that while sitting on the counter top, she is just as tall as Marshall. She observes Marshall in silence, as he looks her over. He gives her a brief smile before leaning in to kiss her. She anticipates the kiss, and meets him half way.

Except, there was no kiss. Marshall quickly diverts his mouth, and gently clamps his teeth on the side of her neck.

"M-Marshall..?" She stutters, slightly surprised.

Marshall applies more pressure to her neck in response. His prickly mustache and chin stubble tickle her neck, as well - Adding to the sensation.

Marceline bites her bottom lip, taking in a deep breath of air. '_This. Feels. Great._' She thinks, as Marshall begins lightly grinding his teeth.

Just as Marceline was beginning to thoroughly enjoy Marshall's treatment, he stops, quickly pecks her on the lips, and begins to walk back to the living room. Marceline remains seated on top of the counter top, watching him walk away - Baffled.

"Why... Why'd you stop?" Marceline asks, trying desperately not to sound too disappointed.

Marshall swivels on his heels to face her.

"As the Vampire King, I thought I had the right to bite and leave as I please?" Marshall smirks, raising an eyebrow.

Marceline's face becomes one of irritation.

"... I shouldn't have said anything." Marceline mumbles, rolling her eyes.

Marshall chuckles, and runs a hand through his messy hair. After a long sigh, he looks up at Marceline, giving her a smile.

"Common, babe." He starts, his voice taking a more casual, soothing, tone now, "Let's spend our first day, like we spent our _first_ first day?"

Marceline blushes slightly, and gives Marshall a smile.

"Let's go play." She agrees, hopping off the counter top.

* * *

"_Stormin' through the party, _  
_Like my name was El Ninio._

_While I'm hangin' out, _  
_Drinking in the back of an El Camino._

_As a kid, was a skid. _  
_No one knew me by name._

_Trashed my own house party,_  
_Cause nobody came._"

Marshall sings along to Marceline's guitar.

"Common, Marcy. That one's easy. Test me." He challenges.

Marceline stops playing, and thinks silently for a brief moment.

"Alright. Get this one..."

Marceline starts to strum the acoustic guitar. Marshall knows the song instantly. He nods his head to the guitar, and chimes in when it's time for the lyrics to begin.

"_Scar tissue that I wish you saw._  
_Sarcastic mister know it all._

_Close your eyes, _  
_And I'll kiss you, 'cause_  
_With the birds I'll share  
_  
_With the birds I'll share_  
_This lonely view. _

_With the birds I'll share_  
_This lonely view. _

_Push me up, against the wall._  
_Young Marceline, in a push up bra..._"

Marceline stops playing, and gently punches Marshall in the shoulder.

"Alright, Marshy. You're go. I got this shit on lock." Marceline smirks, handing Marshall the guitar.

Marshall smiles at Marceline, and strokes his facial stubble, before snapping his fingers and beginning to play. Marceline listens closely and recognizes the chords, and begins singing.

"_Am I more than you bargained for?_  
_Yet, I've been dying to tell you anything, _  
_You want to hear, _  
_Cause that's just who I am this week. _

_Lie in the grass,_  
_Next to the mausoleum. _

_I'm just a notch in your bed post, _  
_But you're just a line in a song._"

Marceline smiles. "Seriously Marshy, step it up a notch."

Marshall sticks his tongue out, and instantly starts to play a different song. This song is slower than the others, but Marceline slowly begins to realize it - She hasn't heard it in years. She clears her throat, and begins to sing along, a few lines behind.

"_... Regardless of our distance, _  
_And our hope, cause we're _  
_Swept by pretty eyes and letters,_  
_For a time. _

_The only thing that I've been waiting for..._

_I hope it's something worth the waiting, _  
_Cause it's the only thought that I ever feel is real._

_Thunderstorms could never stop me..._"

Marceline sings along to Marshall's guitar. She smiles at him before finishing the last line of the chorus.

"_Cause there's no one in the world... Like Marshall Lee._"

Marshall stops playing, and laughs - Not a rude laugh, more of a 'I'm-laughing-to-hide-the-fact-I'm-blushing' laugh. Marceline smiles at her boyfriend, and kisses him. Without a moments hesitation, he returns the act of affection.

Once they break from the kiss, Marshall clears his throat.

"So. I want to take you to meet Flambo. Is that cool?" He suggests, taking Marceline's hand in his.

Marceline nods her head, smiling. "I'd love to meet him, Marshy."

"Great! I think you'll like him - And I know he'll like you! He's a bit old, and bit pervy, but once you get around that, he's a real stand up guy, who would do anything for ya." Marshall rambles.

Marceline can tell, simply by the tone of his voice, that Marshall was excited about her meeting Flambo. '_Just don't fuck this up some how, Marceline._' She thinks to herself. '_I won't. He said Flambo should like me, all I have to do is play it casual. Nothing can go wrong - I refuse to let anything go wrong._'

"... But anyway, I'm going to go use the bathroom and shave before we leave." Marshall finishes, letting go of her hand. He begins to walk towards his bathroom.

Marshall letting go of Marceline's hand brings her back to the real world. She shakes her head briefly, to clear her thoughts.

"Hey, Marshy." She calls, getting his attention. He stands in the bathroom door, waiting on her to finish so he can proceed.

"Don't shave. I sort of like what you have going on." Marceline grins.

Marshall smiles.

"Alright." He agrees, before shutting the door to the bathroom.

Marceline sits in silence, as she awaits Marshall's return from the bathroom - Even though he'd only been gone five seconds. '_What time is it?_' She thinks, as she feels around her pockets, looking for her phone. '_Shit. I think I left it down stairs..._' Marceline glances around Marshall's room looking for a clock. '_He doesn't own a fucking clock..._' She sighs.

Still curious, Marceline continues to look for something that tells time - Well, she looks from a seated position on Marshall's bed. Fuck moving. Right beside the guitar, Marceline notices Marshall's phone. 'Surely he wouldn't mind if I just checked the time... Nah, he wouldn't care.' She thinks, as she picks up Marshall's phone, and activates the screen. '_7:37 P.M. ... Not too late._' She thinks.

Marceline goes to put Marshall's phone down, when the status bar catches her eye. Particularly, an unread message from a certain someone. A certain someone, by the name of Ashley.

'_I have to see what they are talking about..._' Marceline thinks. '_No. I can't do that. I trust Marshall... I do..._' She tries to tell herself, but fails. She ends up quickly unlocking his phone, and checking the messages anyway. Pressed for time - Marshall can't take too much longer in the bathroom - , Marceline only reads the last two messages.

"_Ashley, leave me alone. _  
_There is someone new_  
_in my life, and I won't _  
_let you mess this up for_  
_me. No, I wont tell you  
her name, no you cannot  
meet her, and no she  
would not like me texting  
you. Please, don't text  
me __again. Goodbye._"

Reading Marshall's text makes Marceline feel fuzzy inside - He shut down a girl that he used to think the world of for her. '_I knew Marshall cared. I knew he wouldn't do this to me._' She mentally celebrates. But, her happiness soon fades, as she reads Ashley's reply.

"_**Ashley:**_  
_Is it that Marceline _  
_Leigh Abadeer girl? _  
_Common baby, you _  
_could do so much _  
_better than her. But  
fine, I'll __let you go.  
I'll keep in_ _touch,  
though._"

Marceline hears the bathroom door begin to creak open. She quickly locks the phone and slides it back to - Roughly - where it was. Marshall walks over to Marceline, who now wears a blank expression on her face.

"Common, you ready to go?" Marshall smiles, offering Marceline a hand.

Still lost in thought, she takes his hand and stands up. Without putting any thought into moving, she follows him downstairs, and out to his chopper.

"Marceline? Everything okay?" Marshall asks, waving a hand in front of her face.

Marceline shakes her head, trying to regain focus.

"Yeah, yeah, Marsh. Everything is fine." She assures Marshall.

Marshall looks her up and down briefly, before mounting his bike. Marceline slips back into her own thoughts, and follows Marshall's lead, climbing on the bike behind him. Marshall revs walks the bike out of his shed, gets it turned around, and begins descending down his gravel driveway.

Marceline feels the cold night air nip at her exposed skin, her long hair fluttering in the wind, but her mind is focused on one thing, and one thing only.

'_How does Ashley know me? I've never met her, and she knows my full name... Not even Marshall knows my full name yet... There is no way he told her - He even said he wouldn't tell her... How does she know?_'

* * *

Marshall slowly pulls into the parking lot of small red building, and walks his bike into a parking space. Marceline does her best to regain her composure after the vigorous mental debate she has been having the past forty or so minutes. She sighs, and dismounts the bike first. Marshall follows closely after.

Taking her hand, and giving her a warm smile, Marshall lead her to a big metal door and pushes it open. Marceline gets a strong whiff of cigarette smoke immediately - That reminds her how much she wants to smoke right now. Marshall leads her through the entrance, and into the dimly lit, Irish decorated, bar.

Within five seconds of being in the bar, the couple are assaulted with a round of greetings. Marshall chuckles.

"Looks like the guys are here. Let me introduce you." He offers, guiding her to a group of grizzly looking men, in their mid thirties, sitting in the back of the bar.

"Hey, Sledgehammer. Thought you guys were working on the next operation already?" Marshall asks, raising and eyebrow.

Sledgehammer laughs. "We were, but we decided to take a drink break. Come see ole' Flambo. And what about you, what're you doing here?" Sledgehammer explains, taking a sip out of a large beer mug.

"Just came down here to let Uncle Flambo meet my girl." Marshall replies coolly, smiling at Marceline.

"Ahhh! So that's who was at your house earlier. I was wondering." Sledgehammer laughs.

"Yeah." Marshall laughs with him. "Let me introduce you, Marceline."

"This is Sledgehammer, you already sort of know him... This is Switchblade... This is Tombstone... This is Payne... And that is Reaper." Marshall points to each, as he calls their name. The men say issue some form of greeting as they are introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Tombstone says, smiling through a thick beard. Marceline returns the greeting.

"Any friend of the Bosses is a friend of ours." Tombstone continues, raising a beer bottle in the air.

Conversation dies off soon after Tombstone finishes talking. Marshall glances over at Marceline, and back at the Mercenaries.

"Well, I'm going to get this pretty little lady over to Flambo, so they can meet. It was nice seeing all of you again. Tell the others I send my regards." Marshall says, as he walks Marceline over the bar, and pulls her out a stool.

The couple take seats, side by side. Marshall glances around, and see's Flambo at the end of the bar, talking to a hooded man. He turns back to Marceline, and smiles.

"I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to go get Flambo's attention." Marshall explains, rubbing Marceline's thumb with his thumb.

Marceline smiles weakly at Marshall.

"Alright. I'll be right here." She replies, trying her hardest to hide how bothered she is about the texts she shouldn't have read.

* * *

**Marshall POV:**

* * *

Marshall releases Marceline's hand, pecks her on the lips, and stands up and approaches Flambo and the Hooded Man at the end of the bar. The closer he gets, the more he can make out their conversation.

"Listen lad, ye've had a lot te drink. Maybe ye should stop?" Flambo suggests, as he hesitates to pour the man another drink.

"Look, old man..." The Hooded Man begins to speak, "I don't think you get it. I lost the girl I love to another man tonight. Just fucking fill it up. This is a bar, not fucking therapy. Shit."

Marshall doesn't like way this man was speaking to Flambo, and he can tell Flambo doesn't much like it either. But, Flambo pours him another drink, accepts the mans money, and starts to walk away into the backroom of the bar.

"Eyy, Flambo! I'm back." Marshall calls out, getting both Flambo and the Hooded Man's attention.

Out of the corner of his eye, Marshall studies the hooded mans face. The man has a single lock of white hair falling in his face, a trimmed white goatee, and pale skin. 'I haven't seen him around here before...' Marshall thinks to himself, as he studies the mysterious asshole. The Hooded Man looks away, and returns to his drink. Marshall then nods his head at Flambo, directing him to were he was sitting.

Marshall returns to his seat beside Marceline - Who still has that blank expression on her face. Flambo walks over to the couple, and starts talking immediately.

"Guy down der is a real asshole." Flambo snorts.

"Been in here for 'bout an hour or two, drinkin' constantly, bitcin' about a girl or some shit. Rude as can be." Flambo continues, chuckling the more he insults his customer.

Marshall glances over at Marceline, who is actually grinning - Probably Flambo's accent, it has that effect on new people.

Flambo bends over and begins digging around under the bar counter. He comes back up with three shot glasses, and a bottle of whiskey.

"Do ye drink, lil lady?" He asks Marceline.

"Uh yeah, I'll take a shot." Marceline smiles at the short Irishman.

Flambo proceeds to pour three shots, and pass them out to each participating shot taker. The three knock glasses and take their shots. Both Marshall and Marceline cringe, which makes Flambo laugh.

"Anyway, me boy. Who is dis fine young lady?" Flambo asks, pulling a cigarette out of his shirt pocket - He keeps many things in those shirt pockets.

Marshall smiles.

"This is Marceline." Marshall says, glancing over, proudly, at his girlfriend.

Flambo becomes ecstatic.

"Ahhhh! Dis is de Marceline dat Marshall has told me about! It's a pleasure to meet ye!" Flambo says extending a hand, to shake her hand.

Marceline giggles at Flambo's enthusiasm, and she goes to shake his hand.

Marshall is smiling as his girlfriend and his 'uncle' are already getting along - But the smile soon fades when he hears glass shatter. Marshall is the first to notice what has happened - Hooded Man has taken his hood off, thrown his glass down, and is now staggering over to were Marshall and Marceline were seated.

"A-Ash? What are you doing here?" Marceline gulps, as she glances over at the commotion.

"Ash?" Marshall asks skeptically, over his shoulder. Quickly putting himself between Ash and Marceline.

"Yeah, it's me." Ash slurs. "What are you doing _here_, with _him_?"

Marceline stands up, and takes a few steps away from Ash and Marshall.

"Well? What're you doing _here_, with _him_?" Ash repeats himself, staggering a little closer to the couple.

Marceline doesn't reply.

"She's here with me, because I am her boyfriend. So, back the fuck off." Marshall demands in a stern tone, stepping towards Ash.

"Ohh... Ohhhhh. Ohohhoho." Ash laughs, hiccuping.

"That little whore bitch..." Ash yells, as he he tries to push Marshall aside to get to Marceline. Marshall jabs him in the stomach, causing Ash to vomit a bit.

"Watch your fucking mouth." Marshall growls.

Ash staggers backwards, and regains his balance. He digs in his pocket, and pulls out a knife.

"You've fucked up now, you cheating piece of shit... I'm going to kill your little boyfriend." Ash threatens in a drunken rage, hobbling towards Marshall. Regardless of the knife, Marshall steps toward Ash, and makes sure he is between Ash and Marceline.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ash yells, pulling his knife hand back - Preparing for a thrust aimed straight for Marshall's stomach. Marshall clenches his fist a little tighter, and prepares to dance with the devil.

Ash yells and begins to swing his arm around, Marshall rears his right arm back, and swings straight for Ash's head.

"Ash no! Stop!" Marceline shrieks, running up to Marshall.

Two clicks, one right after another caught both Marshall and Ash's ears at the same time. Both parties stop mid swing, and glance over the bar. Two clicks. Two very distinctive clicks. The two clicks of a pump action shotgun, chambering a round.

"Alright, get te fuck outta here! I've killed better men, for worse reasons, lad. Don't fuckin' test me." Flambo yells, shotgun loaded, and pointing directly at Ash.

In his drunken stupor, Ash stumbles backwards where he runs into Sledgehammer and Reaper - Both with pistols drawn. The two mercenaries seize Ash by his arms, force the knife out of his hand, and walk him over to Marshall.

"What do you want us to do with him, Boss?" Sledgehammer asks, with a pistol to Ash's head.

Marshall glances back at Marceline. She is on her knees on the ground, crying. 'Ash... You did this to her...' Marshall thought to himself, as he turns back around to face a terrified looking Ash - Who is in custody by two top notch mercenaries, and has three, maybe more, loaded guns trained on him.

Marshall gets in Ash's face and stares him in the eyes.

"Watch your fucking mouth when you talk about Marceline. Stay away from her. Don't ever fucking threaten her. Matter of fact, don't fucking text her, don't look at her, don't even fucking _think_ about her." Marshall growls.

He turns around to look at Marceline again. She is still on her knees, crying. Marshall turns back to Sledgehammer and Reaper.

"Get him out of my fucking sight." Marshall orders.

"With pleasure." Sledgehammer grunts.

As the two mercenaries start dragging - And I mean dragging - Ash out of the bar, he starts yelling.

"Marceline! I love you! Look how dangerous this guy is! Marceline! I still love you!" Ash cries out, in a desperate attempt to get Marceline's attention.

"Shut the **fuck** up!" Marshall yells in response. Reaper head butts Ash, and that shuts him up. Marshall watches the two mercenaries carry Ash out the large metal door, and then turns to Marceline. He smiles weakly at her.

Marshall digs around in his pocket as his walking to Marceline, and pulls out his pack of cigarettes. He walks over and extends a hand to Marceline, and extends a cigarette in the other hand.

"Cigarette?" Marshall asks, gently smiling at his girlfriend.

Marceline takes Marshall's hand, and pulls herself up. She immediately hugs him, and cries on his shoulder. After a few seconds of sobbing, she whispers in his ear.

"Marshall, this is so embarrassing... Please, take me back to your house. I don't want to be here right now. Not like this." Marceline begs.

"Shh, no one thinks any less of you. And of course." Marshall assures her, rocking her side to side, smiling into her neck.

"Anything for you."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Alrighty, then. Phew. You know, I was _this_ close to not writing tonight... Today... This morning. Whatever it is... Because I watched Howls Moving Castle, Hannibal Rising, and Pulp Fiction last night. I was so damn tired. But, I got on here to check the reviews... And well, I ended up writing and entire chapter. Haha. Not as long as the last two. Please don't spear me.

Song credits:  
First song: "Fat Lip" by Sum 41  
Second: "Scar Tissue" by Red Hot Chili Peppers  
Third: "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy  
Fourth: "Emily" by From First To Last

Lets recap, shall we? We got a little Marcelee going down. Some music being played. Ashley knows Marceline (somehow. Hmm. I wonder... How would she know Marceline's middle name? Who could she be in cahoots with...). Marceline meets Flambo. More of the Vampires introduced (I wasn't lying, I promise. They won't become relevant, they are just relevant to this scenario.) Ash has been introduced, and what a smooth talker he is.

So, to those who were anxious for me to introduce Ash, did I do well? Did I meet expectation?

If you enjoyed this chapter, it's super motivating to get Reviews, and ish, so that would be super swell. If you Review, I adore you.

**SlendyWatching75: **Aha! Good, thats what i'm shooting for. Hope you enjoy the update!  
**VariaGuardians27:** Glad you enjoyed it(: Hope you enjoy this chapter, as well!  
**KitsuneDuo: **Well, I am very glad you enjoyed it. And many thanks, I'm doing my damnedest to introduce each new character in a unique way. :P And dont worry, the M rating will be used again before toooooo long. (there just isn't enough Marcelee smut out there! Someones gotta do it... xP) And I understand that. I mean, Marceline and Marshall are the two best characters, it only makes sense for them to be together. Haha. Funny story about halloween, excuse me while I tell this... I'm Marcelee all the way, right? So like. Last Halloween I was like, "Totes being Marshall Lee." later on, I ran into my ex who was doing Marceline... The awkward was too much to handle. Haha. 


	11. A Change Of Pace

**Marshall POV:**

* * *

Marshall finds himself in an awkward silence. Marceline isn't crying anymore - And he is thankful for that. It was really odd seeing such a headstrong girl break down like that. Ash must have been a monster. Plus, she is his girlfriend now (What a great way to start a relationship), and it is his duty to keep her eyes dry.

After a long awkward silence, Marshall glances down at Marceline - Who is curled up in his arms

"Babe..." Marshall mumbles.

"Yeah?" Marceline replies, monotone.

"I'm sorry about tonight. If I would have known... I wouldn't have even..." He begins to apologize, but is cut off by Marceline.

"No, shut up. You couldn't have known. I am sorry for acting that way... What a great way to start a relationship, right?" She laughs dryly.

Marshall clears his throat.

"Marceline... You have nothing to apologize for, okay? I sort of rushed things, and wanted you to meet Flambo too fast. I'm sorry." Marshall sighs.

"No, shhh. I like Flambo, and the Vampire guys. They put that psychopath in his place. You have nothing to apologize for, silly." Marceline forces a laugh, beginning to trace shapes into Marshall's pants leg with her fingers.

"Yeah, Ash is _clearly_ a psycho. If anything, _I_ am sorry I couldn't have met you earlier, and saved you from getting in a relationship with that shithead." Marshall laughs, stroking her hair.

Marceline snorts, "Yeah, that would have been nice."

The room falls silent again. Marshall continues to stroke Marceline's long hair, and ponder his next move. '_How to ask her about Ash... Maybe it's too soon... Definitely too soon, Marshall..._' Marshall thinks to himself, now twirling strands of Marceline's hair around his finger. '_Globbbb, but I want to know..._'

Marshall is pulled away from his thoughts, when Marceline sits up. He stares at her, but doesn't say a word. He watches as a slight smile begins to form on her face - Not a normal smile, the kind of smile a person smiles when they _really_ don't want to smile, but they feel like they have to smile.

Marceline takes a deep breath.

"So. I bet you want to know about Ash..." Marceline mumbles.

"Only if you feel comfortable talking about it. If you don't, I understand. I won't bother you about it." Marshall replies, shrugging his shoulders.

Marceline giggles, and pecks him on the lips.

"Marshall, you are just too good to me." Marceline smiles, taking Marshall's hand.

Marshall blushes slightly, and runs a hand through his hair.

"... Probably the best boyfriend I've ever had, and we've been together, what? Seven hours?" Marceline continues, still smiling at her boyfriend.

"Meh, I don't know, Marcy. I mean, I'm not _that_ great... I mean, I'm pretty great, but I think you're giving me too much credit." Marshall smirks, winking at his girlfriend.

Marceline rolls her eyes, before lifting his hand to her lips and kissing it.

"So, about Ash... It's cool if I vent, right?" Marceline asks.

Marshall can hear the nervousness in her voice, and can see her eyes begin to shake. He squeezes her hand lightly, and nods his head.

"So..." Marceline begins, with a sigh.

"It all started when I lived in Ooo City - Roughly, you know, seven hours from here. I met Ash when I was out with Keila, before she moved here to be with Guy. Me and Keila were out seeing Guy and Bongo's old band preform, because they were getting pretty big - Until their bassist had a total meltdown, and everything fell apart - and we always support up-and-coming bands. I met Ash in the pits at his show." Marceline takes a deep breath.

"I was getting in a bit over my head, and he pulled me out. I was young, dumb, had_ family issues,_ and he was an attractive older guy_ - _You know, pretty much the same story as every desperate sixteen year old girl who gets in a shit relationship - I was so close to finishing school, so I was looking for my calling in life. My purpose. I was scared of the real world. I was looking something - More specifically, someone. Someone to help me out in this world. A guide, of sorts. Instead of someone to help me... I found Ash. And he started off pretty cool. We talked for a few weeks before we started dating. He was even cool for a few months into our dating. But then things changed..." Marceline pauses to get a cigarette, and light it.

"... Anyway. It was about four months into our relationship that I figured out who he really was. He had issues with control. He wanted to control my every move. He forced me to stop talking to anyone who wasn't him. I was so naive, I did just that... I stopped talking to everyone, even Keila. I only hung out with him, and that's how he got me so dependent..." Marceline exhales, and shakes her head.

"Hey, if you want to stop, it's okay. I promise." Marshall smiles at Marceline.

"No, it's fine. I swear." Marceline forces a smile, "You told me about Ashley, I'll tell you about Ash."

Marshall gulps and begins rubbing his thumb on Marceline's thumb.

"So... Once he pretty much had me believing he was the only one that cared about me, the abuse started. He would drink a lot, and when he drank, he became a monster. He would insult me constantly to 'keep me in my place.' You know... "_you're ugly. No one but me will ever love you. I should have got with Keila, she's prettier._" Just stuff like that. It got to the point were I started to believe him, and that's when things got even worse..." Marceline begins to tear up, but she continues regardless.

"I was a virgin when I met Ash... But after the constant insults, and degrading remarks, eventually he talked me into sleeping with him to prove my 'love for him.'..." Marceline takes her gaze off of the floor when she feels Marshall's hand squeeze hers a little too tight.

"Marshall, are you okay?" Marceline asks, rubbing Marshall's hand with her free hand. No reply.

"Marshall? Hey, Marshy?" Marceline continues, raising her voice with each failed attempt to gather his attention.

"Marshall? Marshall? Marsha..." Marceline presses on, until Marshall speaks up, interrupting.

"I hate him, Marceline. I hate him." Marshall mumbles, breathing heavily.

"I hate him too, Marshy..." Marceline agrees, leaning against Marshall, resting her head on his shoulder.

Marshall begins stroking Marceline's hair. She smiles, and closes her eyes.

"So, what now?" Marceline mumbles.

Marshall nudges Marceline with his shoulder, prompting her to sit up. When she does, they lock eyes. Marshall keeps her hand in his, and brushes a lock of hair behind her left ear with his other hand.

"It's simple. We do the only thing we can do." Marshall smiles.

"What is that?" Marceline asks, raising an eyebrow.

Marshall leans in and kisses Marceline, forcing her to lean back onto the couch. Marshall keeps his lips sealed to to hears the entire transition from sitting beside her, to straddling her.

Minutes filled with nothing but passionate kissing pass, before Marshall trails away from her lips - Leaving a trail of kisses from her lips, to her collar bone.

Once Marshall is finished nibbling on Marceline's collar bone, he readjusts her shirt, and lifts his head to look at his girlfriend. Marceline is smiling.

"... We stay happy, while Ash stays miserable. It's as simple as that." Marshall returns her smile.

Marceline giggles, "I like this plan.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**I know what you're thinking. "That was fucking short, what the hell?" And I am sorry, but I will no longer be able to write for a while. So, I figured I'd at least post what I have of Chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoy what I did write of this chapter, and don't shun me too much. Some shunning is allowed. I built up a lot, and wasn't able to finish what I started. I would shun me.

But, guys and gals... My time has come. I leave for Recruit Training in ten hours. I am terribly, _terribly_, sorry I didn't update this week. I wanted to get to at least Chapter 15 before I left, but things this week have been very difficult. Family, friends, a wedding. It's been real crazy.

Hell, I didn't even figure out I was leaving Sunday, October 20th, until this past Tuesday. I've been all over the place, and in three different states this past week. So, please accept my sincere apology. I promise, if I don't waste my week of leave after training either sleeping, getting tattoos, or being with this one gal, that I will update. (Hell, I plan on working all of it in. I'll do my best to update. I swear.) I figure I'm going to need something to keep my mind off of the aches and pains I'm going to be experiencing over the next three months, so why not think up more chapters, and just have a all-night sit down when I get back? Sound pretty rad to me.

Again, I am really sorry for this inconvenience.

(Here's to hoping I actually get to go this time, and don't get disqualified at MEPS because I used to have stretched ears, and apparently that will effect my combat readiness... Again.)

Ohp, and if anyone is interested in taking a strangers advice, would you please look up "_What The Seasons Change_" by Hilltop Hoods on YouTube? Or at least read the lyrics somewhere. The song tells the story of a man who was once in love. It is such a great song. The song's lyrics are just perfection - As are all lyrics from Hilltop Hoods. I mean, this group is brilliant. Seriously, check them out if you enjoy music with fantastic lyrics. (Lyrics are pretty much everything to me. So... Haha.)

* * *

**Authors Note... To an Authors Note:  
**  
I figured I would just tell a little story here:

I actually started writing this story, because I noticed a severe lack of Marcelee here - Or at least long Marcelee stories - And I mean, common. They are the best characters on Adventure Time, and would make the most adorable couple. So, I decided I would take a shot at writing a long Marcelee fic. (My goal was to achieve 50k words, and maybe one day the big 100k) Because, I was tired of getting into a story and then having it end abruptly, or never get finished. (I know it seems like I am doing that, but I swear its not on purpose ;-; Haha.) I decided on the AU High School style setting, because I am fresh out of High School, so why not? I mean, It made it easier setting the surroundings for me. (I based pretty much everything off of my town and my school.) But that is a brief description of my thought process leading into this story, in case anyone ever wondered. I doubt it, but I why not tell it?

So, now you know why I started. Now, for why I kept writing. The reviews, the favorites, and the followers. (Mostly reviews, though. Sorry followers and favoriters who didn't review.) I believe I have said it before, but it is just a fantastic feeling writing something, and getting positive feedback. Not to mention being able to communicate with some of you, via authors notes. Honestly, their were times were I was so excited to finish a chapter, just so I could reply to the reviews.

And I will do that now~

**VariaGuardians27:** Thanks! Glad you loved it, and hope you enjoy what little I was able to write of this chapter. Again, sorry for just up and leaving the story at such a cliff hanger./:  
**  
Anonymouslee:** Haha, glad you finally got around to reading it. Really glad you liked it! (I still don't believe that I will ever be able to write anything as perfect as that Jerome Chapter. Not in a hundred life times. Haha.) Thank you for the compliments. Again, really sorry about having to leave the story on such a cliffhanger. Ahh.

**Kitsune Duo: **Ahhh, I completely understand. Glad you finally got around to reading it, though!  
Thank you, but I am afraid you will have to find your Marcelee smut somewhere else, for a few months/: When I get back, I'll be sure to deliver on the smut. Haha.  
And again, I apologize for leaving the story this way :c 


End file.
